Blood Promises of Old
by Lady Banshee 999
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome find out that events in the past foretold of their upcoming events. Trouble is that those involved with insuring the prophecy have to make sure Inuyasha and Kagome are truly ready. (full sum. inside) Inu-Kag
1. Forward

**_)O( Blood Promises of Old )O(_**

_"Grant me the eyes in which to see, A mind in which to understand, and feet in which to walk. Knowledge, truth, and understanding, gained on the path. When one sees with ones own eyes, and does at ones own pace._

_Though the path I seek is long and hard, I know I'm not alone. For by my side stands my guides, who lights my path for me. So that even in the darkness of the night, I fear not where I tread."_

_Excerpt from '**Prayer of a Humble Warrior**' __  
__By: L. E. Birch_

**)O( **

_**Forward**_

**)O( **

**Rating:**

PG-13 (May go up)

**Description:**

It has been 2 years since Kagome first fell into the well, and they are about to find out that a secrete prophecy written in the past foretold of events happening in Kagome's time. Toss in mysterious people with unknown loyalties and an evil force bent on twisting said prophecy towards its own hellish gain. Will Inuyasha and Kagome prove themselves worthy to complete the quest to save both the future and the past, and will they find out what this prophecy really is instead of what someone is trying to make it...?

**)O( **

_**I am only putting this here. I don't think there is really a need to keep repeating myself every chapter. **_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or the rest of the gang. I don't own Enigma, Evanescence, Hot Topic, or any other goods, services, or any other major products seen in this story.

I do however own Jasmine and her weapon '**_Blood Thorn_**', Corwyn and his weapon '**_Ace_**'. (_My husband promises me a swift death if I let anything happen to either Corwyn or Ace... :s _) Also, I do have exclusive written permission to use Poetry by L. E. Birch.

**)O( **

**Author's Notes:**

The '**_Twilight Syndicate_**' and the club '**_The Basement_**' are both part and parcel to our (my husband and mine) imaginations. I don't claim to hold on either of the names, except I do plan on using the '_Twilight Syndicate_' name again.

Also, yes, I know some people don't like the introducing of new characters. But lets face it. Almost every episode of Inuyasha brings new characters. Be them good or evil. We can't just keep sticking to the main characters... the story gets boring then. I can state with absolute certainty that no, this character is not based on me. But I will say that I used characters that I already was comfortable with. To make it easier for me to know how a new character would act at a certain situation. Jasmine and Corwyn are my own characters, as well as their unique weapons. Well, to be more exact, Jasmine is mine. Corwyn is my husband's character that he uses for D&D (he was originally an elven bounty hunter) and so they are completely owned by us as well as their weapons. (Had to stress that point or else my hubbie will not let me use Corwyn & 'Ace'.) The funny thing is, my son's middle name is also Corwyn. Can you guess where his name comes from? .;

Inuyasha may seem a bit more open to Kagome's mother then one would tend to think. But this is 2 years after she first started going to the feudal age. I am figuring by this time, Mrs. Higurashi has gotten Inuyasha to feel more comfortable around her. After all it is Kagome's mother and she had to get her open personality from someone.

Also, you have to understand about Lord Sesshoumaru. He has lived through the years, so of course some of his views may have changed (if not his attitude). Time has a way of doing that to people, err, youkai.

PLEASE, Read and Review. I would like to know what you think about this. As I said before, "Don't just flame... explain!" If you don't like something, let me know. If you do, well, let me know that too. It helps to know if people are actually reading it. :)

Brightest of Blessings,  
£ady ßan§hee 999

**)O(**

_"The future is un-written; __  
__The past cannot be changed.__  
__The present is all that we can really do anything about, __  
__So make sure to leave your mark.__  
__But be sure to look to the future; __  
__And learn the lessons of the past.__  
__For blending them both for the here and now, __  
__Helps guide you on your way.__  
__One is not bound by the past, __  
__Nor promised to the future.__  
__One can only take it one day at a time,__  
__And live for the here and now."_

_'**Future, Past, & Present**'__  
__By: L. E. Birch_

**)O(**


	2. Chapter One

**_)O( Blood Promises of Old )O(_**

Written by: £ady ßan§hee 999 © 2003-2004

Published 9/7/03 Updated 8/3/04

_**Author's note:**__I am redoing the story. The story did not flow the way I thought it should. So needless to say, I had to completely revamp the darn thing. Granted the main theme and subject is the same. But I didn't like how it was flowing along. I don't know, maybe it was just me. Anywho, I hope you enjoy reading my rewrite. TTFN!_

**)O( **

_"If you understand or if you don't  
If you believe or if you doubt  
There's a universal justice  
And the eyes of truth  
Are always watching you."_

_**Enigma 'The Cross of Changes'** _

**)O( **

_**Chapter One All the better to see you with...**_

Climbing out of the well, Kagome looks up to the roof of the well house. The sun is about to set and she is thinking about all the things she has to accomplish in the few days she has before she must return. Of course she had to fight a certain dog boy in order to come back.

Tugging a large backpack over the lip of the well she drops it on the ground with a large sigh. Leaning back on the lip of the well she wipes off her brow with the back of her hand. Frowning she turns and looks back down into the well itself. "Why can't he just accept the fact that I have to come home once in a while? Why does he always fight me about it? I mean heck, I would have to come back anyways just to restock all the ramen that he is so darn fond of!" She continues to grumble as she leaves the well house.

It has been two years since she started her travels down through the well. Two years of battling youkai, Naraku, and anyone else after the Shikon Jewel shards. The young girl who barely was able to hold a bow was long gone. A young woman stood in her place. Gone was the girl who would hold a bow and pray that the arrow hit its mark, with miko powers that were passing at best. Resigned to her fate of being a miko she had decided to take a more active role. Having Kaede teach her some basics Miko skills, such as healing and protection, when they where at the village. Also Miroku was teaching her to sense youki and how to focus while they where on the road. She was learning to use her power to work for her when she wanted. Even Sango was helping her, teaching her some combat skills and techniques for defense, not to mention her skills with the bow. She figured she would never be at the same level as Kikyou, but as long as she could hold her own in battle it would have to do.

Walking up towards her house she suddenly catches movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head to scan the area and looking for the tell-tail sign of red she gets a bit angry. Closing her eyes for a moment as one-eyebrow twitches, 'It would be just like him to follow me home and try to get me back there.' After giving a complete scan she doesn't see anything. Stretching out with her miko powers she tries to sense anything out of the ordinary but again comes up with nothing.

Even with all that she still felt like she was being watched. She may have improved her skills but she still heavily relied on her group of friends, and right now they were 500 years in the past. So she was alone and starting to get nervous.

"Maybe it was just an animal," she says to try to calm herself, but not really succeeding. Turning quickly she practically runs into the house.

**)O( **

From a large branch, glowing turquoise eyes watch the girl close the door behind her. Regarding the young girl who scans the area, and silently chuckling when the girl says it is probably just an animal, but the girl's quick heart beat tells the figure more. The dark figure cocks its head sideways as it blinked slowly then jumped off the branch. Then as silently as the figure had appeared, it was gone.

**)O( **

"Tadaima!" Kagome cried as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag with a weary sigh.

"Okaeri!" Came her mother's voice. "I'm in the kitchen dear. Come on and grab some dinner if you haven't eaten already."

Walking into the kitchen she gives her mother a quick hug before she turns to grab some food from the fridge.

"How are your friends doing?" Her mother standing by the sink washing dishes asks.

Kagome sighs as she sits down. Not eating right away she just pushes her food around on her plate as she answers, "They are going alright I guess. Sango-chan is helping Kaede-sama to take care of Miroku-sama. He got slightly hurt by a youkai we were fighting. It had a little jewel shard but it was still a pain to kill."

"Well, dear," Mrs. Higurashi shakes her head as she grimaced. Wiping her hands on a dishtowel she turns to look at her daughter. "I don't expect any battles to be easy. Just as long as you guys try to be careful. I know that isn't easy in a battle for your life, especially against Naraku, but you know what I mean."

Taking a bite of her food she quickly swallows and nods. "Hai, mama. I understand. Although, who would of thought that I would be doing something like this? Battles, demons, and quests for jewel shards... Heck, even though it has been almost 2 years I still feel like I might wake up one day and find out that it has all been a dream." Going back to pushing her food around her plate she has a far away look in her eye, and a frown on her lips. "I don't want it to be though."

"What are you thinking about dear?" Seeing the distant look in her daughter's eye she has watched her daughter grow up from a child into a full-grown woman during here trials in the feudal era. Watching her go through so much, and getting stronger everyday, in here young years then even those who have lived a full life would. "Why the frown?"

"Nani," blinking rapidly she mentally shakes herself out of her thoughts. Kagome puts her chopsticks down focusing on her mother, "oh, I was just thinking. Every now and again I wonder what will happen once this is all over. I worry about Shippou's future, along with the others."

Understanding lights behind her mothers eyes. "You mean you worry if you will still be allowed to travel back in time?" Her mother had always suspected her fear in this. She had seen it grow stronger and stronger the more jewel shards they collected. "You know it is only reasonable for you to worry about Shippou. You are his adopted mom in a way. I believe Sango and Miroku would miss you a lot as well, but they could continue on. Shippou and Inuyasha are the two to worry about though."

A tender smile graces her daughters face. "Shippou I can't help but worry about. He is very important to me." The tender look is quickly banished though when she continues. "Inuyasha on the other hand would probably be glad to be rid of me. He always ends up having to save me and I am sure he would be happier without me." Sighing she continues with a downcast look in her eyes, "Besides, he has promised to go to hell with Kikyou after we defeat Naraku."

"Promises made out of regret are not always that which the heart truly wishes. Time can only tell." Looking at her daughter she sees the deeper meaning in her daughters words, 'I wonder if he truly knows my daughter's heart.' Taking a deep breath, "anyways, finish your dinner and go take a bath. You will feel better."

"Hai, mama, and thanks." She smiles but her eyes still don't loose their troubled look.

Giving her daughter one last look, 'I think if they where both honest with each other...' She goes to check on Souta before she finishes the thought.

Alone in the kitchen, her thoughts wander back to what happened earlier, 'I know I felt something. It wasn't an animal, I am sure about that. It almost felt like a youkai, but there was defiantly something different about it. And it didn't feel evil either. Maybe I should ask Inuy... NO!! I am not running to him. He thinks of me as nothing more then a weak human as it is. I wasn't attacked and it didn't feel evil so maybe there is nothing to worry about.'

And with that she finished her dinner and heads upstairs.

**)O( **

"Damn that wench!" a growling Inuyasha mutters. Sitting with his back to the wall and Tetsusaiga against his shoulder he scowls towards the door almost as if he expects her to walk into the hut. His arms are crossed with his hands shoved up his large sleeves. His ears are back in his simmering aggravation. "We need to get the jewel shards."

The elder miko sighs at the hanyou's antics. Long ago she had already gotten use to his surly attitude and quicksilver temper. Giving the hanyou a level look she merely shrugs, "Inuyasha, ye know Miroku-sama will need a few days to recover from his injuries. So why can't the girl return to her time for a bit. She be here in this time much more then she be with her family," replies the Kaede. "Besides, once the jewel is complete she may not be allowed to return to here. She needs to be able to return to her time to make sure that she will not suffer because of her time here."

At those words Inuyasha scowls even more then he was already with his ears now completely hidden in his hair. "What do you mean, Kaede-baba?" He shakes his head as if to refuse the thought, 'Not be able to stay here?' Quickly squashing the protective streak the thought had ignited he questions her. "Why the hell not? She belongs here purify the damn jewel doesn't she?"

Taking a deep breath she smiles internally, knowing that whether he wanted to admit it or not, he did care about the girl. "Inuyasha, ye know Kagome is not from our time. Her time, as she has explained to me, places much on their ability to do well in this school. In order for her to earn a place in her time, or as she says 'earn a living'."

Inuyasha's brow lowers in puzzlement about that. So much so that he scratches his ear with a clawed hand asking, "Earn a living?"

The miko turns back to her herbs she was working on before trying to pacify the hanyou. Shrugging her shoulders she explains it more. "It seems that in her time, a young woman is expected to be able to provide for herself. She is worried that because she has missed so much of this 'school' that she may end up not being able to do so."

Whether he wants to admit it to the elderly miko or not, her explanation doesn't help him understand. He ends up with more internal questions then he will give voice to even though they are swirling around his head. 'Provide for herself. She is expected to provide for herself? But isn't that the man's responsibility to do so?' Scowling at the confusion he shakes his head, "Feh, she sounds like she is having to do a man's job."

Giving him a quick glance and chuckling at his confusion, "From what I understand both men and women earn a wage. What we think as duties of a man, and duties of a woman are not the same in her time." Glancing away from him she looks in the corner of the hut and spots a book left behind by Kagome. Rising up from her work she goes over and picks up the object. Seeing a way to get the hanyou out of her hut and her hair she smirks, "Oi, Inuyasha, Kagome-sama left this behind. Return this to her, and while ye are there sees for ye self this things that I have explained." She hands him the book.

Scowling more he grabs it, "Feh," his only response as he walks out of the hut towards the well.

Kaede chuckles more as she watches him head down the path towards the well. Shaking her head she sits down again by her herbs and continues to work. "I swear. Older then me he may be, but he acts worse then Shippou when the girl is away."

Once into the forest the hanyou starts to run towards the well. Not paying much attention to the scenery as his mind tries to comprehend what he was just told. 'Her time makes no sense. Why wouldn't she be allowed to stay here with m-us. She belongs here or else she would have never fell down that damn well to this time to begin with.'

As the forest zips by he snorts. His eyes narrow in anger wondering why he cares so much. 'What do you care what happens to her once the jewel is completed? I have made a promise to go to hell with Kikyou. So what if she decides to, or is forced to, stay in her time?'

A stray thought did make its way through his mental rambling thought. 'Feh, that annoying brat Shippou would be alone.'

Growling he ads some extra speed as almost to escape from his mental momentary weakness for the twerp. 'She would continue to come back to this time if she was able to, for him. But if she has no choice in the matter she will need to be able to go on with life.'

The last sentence brings him to an abrupt stop by the well suddenly, 'yeah, what do I care what the wench does afterwards. She is just my "Shard Detector" anyways.' Lowering his head he hides his eyes with his bangs, trying to ignore the way his heart constricts. 'Hai, she will be able to go back to her own time. Take those stupid tests, find a mate, and...'

Growling again suddenly then stopping as quickly as it started, 'Whoa, where the hell did that come from?' Shaking his head as he puzzles over the response that last statement seemed to have over him, he leaps down the well.

Climbing out of the well on her side, his nose picking up something and does a quick sniff noticing a strange scent. Dashing out of the well house he jumps up to the tree by Kagome's window to see if she is safe, without even thinking about it. Not seeing her in the room he quickly climbs in to see where she is. After double-checking the room, he exits it, ears twitching around to pick up the movement in the house he hears water running.

"Hello, Inuyasha, dear."

Quickly turning around he sees Kagome's mother coming up the stairs caring some clothes in her arms.

"If you are looking for Kagome, she is taking a bath and will be out in a bit. If you are hungry I can make you something to eat while you wait," she replies at him with a smile. Looking down at the book that has been forgotten in his hand she adds, "I see she forgot her math book. Thank you for bringing it. I am sure she will be glad you did."

Taking a quick peak towards the bathroom he then turns back to Mrs. Higurashi. "Is she alright? I thought I smelled a youkai here when I came out of the well."

The shocked look on Mrs. Higurashi's face was apparent as she looked towards the bathroom. "She hasn't said anything about it when she came home. Although she did look a bit nervous."

"Feh, she probably didn't think she was in danger." Looking sternly his eyes narrow as he looks back to the bathroom, 'damn, that bitch will get herself killed if I don't protect her.' Shaking his head he growls with his ears lay back, "I am going to have a look around outside just to be sure." Heading back into Kagome's room he sets the book on her desk and goes back outside through the window.

Mrs. Higurashi watches as he exits the house through the window shaking her head in amusement and chuckling. 'For as long as he has been coming here, he still insists on doing that.'

Doing a quick sniff of the grounds Inuyasha follows the most recent scent and jumps up to the branch in which the visitor was just standing. A deep growl can barely be heard from him as he tries to find out more about the intruder. 'Whoever it was they gone now. But it is a sure bet that they will be back. Damn it! What would have happened if they attacked while I wasn't here to protect her? Then could of killed her and made off with the jewel shards and I wouldn't have known. I though she would have been safe in her time.'

After making a complete search of the grounds he takes note that the scent is found in a few places but is much older. Almost as if someone was waiting, but the question is, for what?

Jumping down off the tree he is in he walks to the door and goes in. Suddenly smelling ramen and goes off into the kitchen. Walking in he sees Kagome's mother dishing him up some.

Looking over her shoulder she sees him come in and smiles. "Take a seat, I figured you might be hungry. Did you find anything?" As she walks over to the fridge, grabs a soda, handing him both.

Sniffing the ramen his ears twitch, "Someone was there recently, and not just tonight. It seems they have been here a few times." Eating some ramen he then takes a sip of the soda, and enjoying the coldness of it. "I don't understand what I am smelling though."

"What do you mean?" She proceeds to sit down, with a cup of tea, across from him waiting for him to continue.

Scratching his ear in confusion he explains. "Normally I can make out a lot of things by scent, but I can't tell if it is male or female. Something is hiding the scent. I can barely make out that whoever it is, is actually a youkai." Shaking his head he goes back to eating, 'this is really puzzling. Damn it! How the hell can one hide that sort of thing?'

Taking a sip of her tea she sighs. "I haven't seen anyone out of the ordinary here. Maybe they don't mean any harm," she replies wondering out loud.

"If they didn't want to be seen they wouldn't," he states matter-of-factly. "Besides, with the jewel shards here, I am not sure it is so safe anymore. I thought she would be safe in her own time at least," scowling he lowers his ears.

"Well, I didn't know youkai existed here. But we have had our fair share of evil humans. One just has to watch the news to hear about the latest murder, rape, or attack. We may have advanced in technology in this time, but we still suffer from the age old problems." Shaking her head she stands up and puts her cup in the sink.

Finishing up his food he looks at her, "It seems so. Kagome never mentioned this to me. We have come across a couple of youkai's here though." Cocking his head he asks, "What's the 'news'?"

Taking his bowl from him she put it in the sink. "Follow me and I will show you. We get information from around the world on our television or T.V. for short." She walks into the living room and turns on the T.V. Finding a news channel she motions him to sit down. Quickly explaining to him how to work the remote she leaves the room and heads upstairs.

Finding her daughter in her room she decides it is time to have a little chat. "Inuyasha came by to return your math book. When he came out of the well he said that he smelled a youkai, but the scent was off. Did anything happen when you came home?" She saw her daughter cringe when she mentioned this.

Kagome puts her pen down and looks up at her mother who is standing by the door. "Well, I did notice something move when I was walking to the house, but it didn't feel evil. So I just thought it was an animal." She shrugs and turns to look out the window. "I didn't want to worry anybody about it." Trying to change the subject she looks back at her mother, "So did he go back?"

Her mother smiles, "No, he is downstairs watching the news. He is worried about you. It seems that you never told him 'ALL' that goes on here. He assumed you would be safe here in your own time." Giving her a stern look while saying, "You should have told him the truth."

Looking angry and shocked Kagome stands up. "NO WAY! I have to fight him just to come back as it is. Do you realize how impossible it will be now that he knows? I will never be able to go to school again." Sighing deeply she bows her head and ads in a softer voice, "Besides, he isn't worried about me. He is just doesn't want to loose the jewel shards."

Going to stand beside her daughter she asks, "Is that what you really think?" Seeing her daughter's slight nod she sighs. "Dear I think you are wrong about that. But he has searched the grounds and found that whoever it was, they have been here a few times. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up staying here while you are here. I think he is more worried about your safety then the jewel shards. I just don't think he would say it."

Kagome hugs herself as she replies, "I don't think so, least according to him, I am just a weak human, and just his 'shard detector'." Frowning she looks at her mother, "He is watching the news?"

Nodding her mother just gives her a knowing look. "Hai, he seems very interested in our time. I bet he would like to see more of it then what he has already seen." Looking thoughtful she continues, "You know a baseball cap and some modern clothes and he would fit right in. Maybe tomorrow after school we can pick up some clothes for him."

The thought of him in clothes other than his rat fir made her smirk. 'Maybe oh, say a muscle tee and some jeans... Yeah, that would be an interesting sight!' Blushing she shakes her head, 'Wait a minute... where the heck did that come from?' Deciding to ignore it she says, "I wonder what he would think about that."

Mrs. Higurashi walks over to the door, "I will ask him. Are you going to bed?"

"No, I have a ton of work to catch up on before school tomorrow," she replies with a heavy sigh.

Laughing Mrs. Higurashi replies, "Well try not to stay up to late." At that she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, right," Kagome mutters. Looking back at her pile of work on her desk she groans, 'I will be lucky if I can go to sleep at all with all the work I have to do!'

**)O( **

Going back into the living room she finds Inuyasha flipping through channels. Shaking her head slightly she smiles. 'Must defiantly be a male thing.'

Hearing a sound behind him Inuyasha looks up at her he with a shock easy to read in his eyes. "There where three murders in the city. Is that normal for this time?"

Nodding she replies with a frown, "Sometimes there are more or less. The people here are mostly good people, but we do have our bad ones."

Returning her frown he turns back to the T.V. "I never knew."

Coming over to him she places a hand on his shoulders, "No and I can't blame you for not knowing either. You had no reason to know." Taking a deep breath she shakes her head, "Kagome shouldn't have kept it from you." Smiling she ads, "Although it seems you sort of don't like her coming home. So she didn't tell you so that way you didn't fight with her worse than you already do." Laughing while watching his ears droop she continues, "I know you mean well, but you have to understand, she knows her family worries about her."

"But she keeps saying she has tests," ears dropping even further. "It is like she is more concerned about them than the hunt." Quickly scowling, "Besides Shippou is a pain in the ass while she is gone."

Sitting down in a chair next to him she looks out the window at the evening sky. "I doubt that she feels that way about the tests against the hunt. Actually if it were up to her she wouldn't worry about school at all. But the future is unwritten so she must plan for all occurrences." She turns to look directly at him, "Can I ask you about something?" She noticed his reaction earlier but he bringing up Shippou gave her a chance to answer some nagging questions.

"Feh, sure," giving her a curious look, still reeling from what her mother said about school.

"Shippou really loves Kagome, doesn't he? Almost as if she is his adopted mother."

Nodding he can't help but scowl at the thought of the kitsune. Crossing his arms he sits back in the couch, "Yeah, he is a kitsune. They are very dependant on their parents at his age. But since he has no parents, he as adopted Kagome as his mother. As such his feelings for her are the same as his was for his natural mother. If she was a youkai she would of marked him already." Inuyasha asks, "But what is an 'ad-op-ted'?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiles gently as she replies, "Adopted means an orphan is taken in by someone and raised as that persons own flesh and blood child." Leaning forward she asks, "What does 'mark him' mean?"

Scratching his head for a moment he replies, "Youkai rely on scent. Inu's have the best noses but all can smell better than humans. A youkai can tell who the parents are from the scent on the young. Marking sounds a lot like your 'adoption' for humans, except that it deals with scents given off by the young."

Curious now she asks, "How does one do this marking process?"

"Well," he looks up towards the ceiling not really looking at it but more trying to recall what was told to him a long time ago. "If the pup has lost both parents, according to Myouga-jiji, a pup, or in Shippou's case, a kit, is adopted by another in his pack." Bringing his face back towards the woman he continues, "We never found his pack and assumed that they where alone. To mark young, the adult share some of their blood for the young to drink. This binds the young to them. Their smell then covers the original scent and marks them as theirs."

Realizing the importance of this she asks, "I wonder, since Kagome is human, if she did this for Shippou would it mean the same thing?"

Scratching his head again, his ears twitch, "Myouga-jiji seems to think so. Kagome has sort of partially marked him. He sleeps with her every night and because of this her scent is already heavy on him, as is his scent on her. She has also protected him just as fiercely as any mother youkai protects their young. Because of these things, he has basically accepted her as his mother." Sighing he adds, "That is part of the reason why he is so annoying while she is gone."

Chuckling she suddenly starts to understand the hanyou's actions. "It that why you two don't get along? I heard that he can be quite a handful at times."

"Feh, he is a kitsune. They are naturally a pain. I usually bonk him on the head when he annoys me, but Kagome doesn't like that and then 'sits' me," scowling as he remembers all the sits.

Mrs. Higurashi smiles, "I wonder if Shippou doesn't do that just to see you get sat. He knows your reaction and also Kagome's. I will have to talk to her about it later."

'He annoys me so he can watch me get 'sat'?' Growling, "Why doesn't that surprise me at all?"

Laughing at the hanyou's aggravation she shakes her head. "Well you and Kagome both have to come together on this to change this behavior, or else it will only get worse as he gets older. Speaking of Kagome, I talked to her about earlier. She said she only saw movement and did not sense anything evil. So she didn't want to alarm the family."

"Feh, damn wench is going to get herself killed," growling he frowns.

Narrowing her eyes just slightly she reprimands him in a no nonsense tone. "Inuyasha! I know you normally use that language, but please be sure not to do so when Souta is around, or others who are younger then Kagome." Looking at him in such a way that she left no room for argument.

Gulping he nods, "whatever." 'Woah, now I know where Kagome gets it from.'

As soon as he agreed her features suddenly went back to cheerful like nothing had just happened moments ago. "Arigato," she nods then smiles. "I was thinking, since Kagome is going to want to stay here a few days, are you going to stay as well?"

Ears cocked forwards he tilts his head slightly, "I will have to. Just to make sure she is safe as well as the jewel shards."

Nodding she replies, "As I though you would. Well if that is the case then I can give you some clothes to wear tomorrow for you to blend in. After school we will go to the mall and purchase some clothes for you. We want to make your stay here at least easier on you. Kagome doesn't spend all her time here and this way you can go with her. As well as see more of her time."

Crossing his arms over his chest he scowls. "Feh, why can't I just wear what I have?"

Lifting a hand towards the T.V. she motions towards a commercial with young people gathered around. "You have seen what people in our time wear. This way you will look like everyone else." Standing up she pats him on the shoulder with a hand saying, "Come with me, we will look through my husbands old clothes. I am sure he has something that will fit you for tomorrow. That way you can walk Kagome to school."

Nodding he gets up and follows her to the attic. After about a half-hour they find a black tee shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Coming back down stairs she takes the clothes and tosses them into washer. "Tomorrow is supposed to be chilly." Thinking she suddenly snaps her fingers, "you're going to need a jacket, and I know just the one. Stay right here."

"Demo..." Watching her fly into her room and dig around a bit, Inuyasha thinks, 'I don't care about the cold. It doesn't bother me.'

She comes back a few moments later with a plain black leather jacket. "Here try this on," she handed him the coat.

Taking off his red haori, he slips on the coat. She checks the sleeves and the length on him. "It is a good fit. It was my husband's, but I think he would like you to have it." She smiled as she thought about him. "You know I think he would of liked to know you. He loved Kagome very much and he would be glad to know someone is taking care of is little girl since he isn't able to do so."

Shifting uncomfortably in her glance, "Feh, someone has to." Remembering his conversation with Kaede earlier that evening he adds, "She would have found someone to do so." Although for some reason that doesn't sit well with him, and his ears go back.

Noticing this she smiles inwardly, "Maybe, but you are her protector now. The boys her age are different here. Due to her responsibilities in the feudal era, she is more mature than most people her age and because of this she doesn't act like other girls her age. So she is viewed differently. People her own age don't know what to make of her and so they almost treat her as an outcast. She has three girlfriends who have stuck by her through it all, but the rest are gone." She frowns, "It has been hard for her, but that is why she treasures the friendship between you and the rest of the group."

'She is seen as an outcast here?' Shock can be seen on his face before he lowers his head. "She treasures her friendship with a hanyou?"

Hearing him say 'hanyou' instead of 'me', she realizes just how deeply his thoughts about what he is, goes. "You mean a lot to her. Why wouldn't she? Have you ever known her to judge someone because of how they where born?"

Thinking back he realizes that she never has. "It was her who tried to befriend me when we first met." 'Even though the night before I tried to kill her.' "Growing up people where afraid of me, and youkai tried to kill me, all because I was a hanyou, neither fully human or demon. Kagome didn't hate or fear me. She just wanted us to be friendly towards each other." Puzzled he looks up at her, "she was never afraid to be seen with me either."

That last statement puzzled her. Decided to find out more she bids him to follow her. Going into the kitchen she starts a pot of coffee, explaining, "It may be a long study night for Kagome and she likes coffee to keep her awake."

"Ah," he nods.

After starting the coffee she turns and looks at him, "Ok, explain to me what you meant when you said, 'she was never afraid to be seen with you'."

Shifting under her gaze he looks down and his ears droop while he debates on explaining. Finally giving a soft sigh, and a lowered voice he gives in. "As I said I am a hanyou, both feared and hated. I was alone growing up. My father died protected my mother and me, and a few years later my mother died protecting me again. I was about six when it happened. After awhile I heard about a jewel that could change me into a full youkai, so I went after it."

Shaking his head he continues, "I met Kikyou, and we talked. Even as I think back on it now our 'friendship' was guarded at best. She wouldn't act like Kagome does. Kikyou and I found that we were alike in small ways. She was viewed as not being a normal human since she was the guardian Miko of the Shikon no Tama. When we talked we did so alone. I didn't mind because it was the first time someone acted like that towards me."

"You where lonely. That is understandable. She offered you something you wanted, companionship." She watched him for his response.

"Feh, I am fine alone. I really didn't need it." But his ears never came up from their drooped position.

"But now one thing puzzles me. She never wanted me to walk with her in the village. She always said people wouldn't understand. But Kagome doesn't care. She never did." His brows drawn together as he thinks.

A voice from inside him says, 'she has even cried for you too. When she though you might die.'

Listening to all she thinks, 'you poor boy, alone for so long.' She sighs and places a hand on his shoulder. "I can't imagine what growing up alone in that was must have been like for you." He looks at her as she continues, "nor can I explain Kikyou's actions." 'But I think I can guess.' "But I can Kagome's, I know her heart. To her it doesn't matter. She cares not if you are youkai, hanyou, or human. To her you are Inuyasha, someone very dear to her. She doesn't care what others think either, because she knows you. They do not."

"Why?" Puzzles etched on his face.

"Because that is her true nature. You above all people should know this, have you not seen it countless times with your own eyes?"

Thinking about this, he replies, "Hai, I guess I do."

Nodding she continues, "she cares deeply for you and thinks of you as more then a friend. Why would she not want to be seen with you? I remember one time she came home in tears. It seems that a villager, from a town, had made a comment about you. She told him off, saying he didn't know you so he had no reason to say such a thing. It seems he responded by calling her a 'youkai loving whore'."

She can see the shocked look on his face at her as she continues, "from what she told me she looked at him and said 'better to love a youkai who accepts her for who she is that be associated with a ignorant bastard who judges people because of how they where born'. She was very upset because someone could be like that. Not because of what he called her, but for the fact he made a rude comment about you. And in her words, 'you where not there to defend yourself and what type of person would she be if she didn't defend you'."

Eyes wide, "she said that?!?" He looks away, 'better to love a youkai?' He puts his head down, "She didn't deserve to be called that. It's because of me."

Hearing the sadness in his voice, "no its not, and don't you think that for a moment. It is because people can be ignorant. Kagome didn't care that she was called that." Shaking her head and chuckling a bit, "No, I take that back. She took that name with pride. She loves you, as well as Shippou, Kirara, and even Myouga. She wouldn't due any less than stand up for her family. Let's face it, you guys are family, and since you protect her from physical hurt she though nothing of protecting from a verbal attack."

"Look at me, Inuyasha." She waits for him to look her in the eye before she continues, "as much as you have a tough exterior, she knows on the inside you hurt. You just don't let it show. She understands why you don't let it show, but she doesn't want you to feel like an outcast. You have friends who truly care about you now. Friends defend each other when this sort of thing happens."

The only thing he can manage to think at the moment is the first thing out of his mouth. "They... would defend me like that?"

Softly smiling at him she nods briefly, "Hai, especially when you are involved. She doesn't feel bad about any of it. So you shouldn't either."

Not sure what to say he just nods. 'Kagome did that for me, she defended me even after he called her that. She was proud? Proud to be called it? But Kagome is always like that isn't she? She defends her friends and she trusts me. She gave me her friendship even though I am a hanyou. She didn't care, but she does care about my feelings.'

Looking at Kagome's mother, "You know I never met anyone like her before."

Winking at him, "And you probably never will." And with that she turns to make two cups of coffee. Handing them to him, "here, be a dear will you and take one up for Kagome. The other one is for you. I am going to toss your clothes in the dryer and get you some extra blankets."

Nodding he walks upstairs. Putting both cups in one hand he opens the door. She glances up from her pile of books and smiles. "Oi, Inuyasha, you have coffee? Great!" Pushing her chair away from her desk she accepts a cup. He sits on her bed and sniffs the coffee before tasting it. Finding it bitter but not bad he looks at her desk.

"Do you have a lot of work?" he asks looking at her.

Sighing she shakes her head, "No more that normal for me." She smiles at him, "for some reason, I don't get much work done while we hunt for the shards as I should."

"Feh, what's the big deal about school? Explain it to me." 'She has accepted me for so long, maybe it is past time I accept her.'

Surprised by his request she looks at him with wide eyes. Blinking it away she starts to explain, "Well, kids from the age of 5 till about 18 have to go to school. There they are taught how to read, write, do math, and many other things. Things one will need to know later in life here. They judge your learning these things by giving you tests." Sighing she looks back at her work, "I don't think I am doing well at all though. I used to do really well and luckily I am able to learn some of this without being school. But if I don't take the tests I don't pass. I need to pass to go on to the next level."

Scratching his head he understands a bit if it. He asks, "how many more levels do you have?"

Turning back towards him she replies, "Well, only one more once I finish this one. There is collage after that but I can put that off."

"What is 'col-lage'?"

Leaning back in her chair she takes a sip of her coffee. "School teaches general knowledge. Collage deals with specifics. Sort of like an apprenticeship for something." Smiling she giggles, "I could be a history major. My specific specialty being the feudal age."

Not understanding that he asks, "What does a history major do?"

"It means I could learn to be a teacher of all things related to the feudal age. I think I would know a good bit of it without even needing to go to collage for some reason," laughing again.

Smirking he says, "Feh, I wouldn't know why."

Still laughing she says, "Ok, Inuyasha, spill it. I have known you for a long time. How come you are interested now?"

Shrugging his shoulders he looks out the window. "Feh, I just want to know why you keep running back for these tests."

Sighing she replies, "Personally I rather look for shards and just come back to check up one my family, but I can't."

'So her mother was right about that.' Curiously he wonders aloud, "Why not?"

Dropping her head she whispers, "Because I am afraid. Afraid of the future, and of being alone." Putting down her cup she gets up and walks to the window to look out. Hugging herself she continues in a soft voice, "I want to be able to be with both my family in the past and my family here. If I knew I could do that I wouldn't care about school so much. I would focus my energy completely on my Miko training that Kaede-sama has been teaching me. I feel more comfortable in the past because back there I have a true purpose. But I don't know if the well will let me do that."

He only sees her profile but he can see a deep sadness in her eyes as she continues, "My greatest fear that once the jewel is whole I will no longer be allowed in the past." A single tear falls, "I worry about Shippou and what will happen to him. I worry about never being able to see Sango, Miroku, or the others." Putting her head down she whispers softly, "I worry about never being able to see you again as well."

Standing up he puts his cup down and stands behind her. She continues, "I continue with school because if the well stops I will have to find the courage and strength to carry on. Without you or the others, who seem to be my greatest strength, but forever worrying about what happened to you all," crying softly now. He puts a hand on her shoulder as she tries to wipe them away and takes a deep breath. "I am sorry, I guess I truly am nothing more than a weak human."

"Feh, no you are just being Kagome." He turns her around and pulls her into his arms hugging her gently. 'I never thought about the well stopping until today.' She cries into his shoulder as she holds onto him. All the months of worry coming out. "We would find a way to bring you back to us." Putting his head on hers, "we wouldn't leave you alone."

Crying even harder she turns away from him suddenly, "you mean the others would." Putting her head down she whispers, "you will be gone."

Stiffing up quickly he turns to look at her, 'she is right! I completely forgot my promise.'

Pulling out of his embrace she turns away. "I am sorry, I ..."

Grabbing her arm and turning her back to face him, "don't ever be sorry. Not for telling the truth or what you feel." Pulling her back into his embrace, "don't ever be sorry for being you."

**)O( **

****


	3. Chapter Two

******

~ )0( ~ Blood Promises of Old ~ )0( ~

**

**Written by:** Lady Banshee 999 © 2003

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or the rest of the gang. Nor, do I own Enigma. I do own Jasmine, 'Blood Thorn', Corwyn, and 'Ace' however and none shall be used by another without consent, Gomen-nasai! 

**Author's note: **Konnichiwa, I am trying to find out how to translate certain words (or word combinations) in to Japanese. One example is 'Blood Thorn'. If you know of a site where I can do this, please let me know, arigato gozaimasu!

Onegai, don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Also, reader's comments will be posted at the bottom of the story, arigato to you.

_* Flashback * ~ _Denotes a flashback, mostly done in a simple phrase.

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

_"__Turn around and smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes ... it is so clear   
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen  
On both ways you can get in  
Don't think twice before you listen to your heart  
Follow the trace for a new start  
What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal  
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love."_

**_~ Enigma 'Gravity of Love'_******

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

**Previously:**

_Pulling out of his embrace she turns away. "I am sorry, I …"_

Grabbing her arm and turning her back to face him, "don't ever be sorry. Not for telling the truth or what you feel." Pulling her back into his embrace, "don't ever be sorry for being you."

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

****

**Chapter Two ~ Reflections, Remembrance, and Realizations**

Hearing her mother come up the stairs he looks down. "Your mother is coming."

Pulling back she walks back to her desk and wipes away her tears. Sitting down she takes her cup and finishes her coffee. He goes back and sits down on her bed again.

Hearing a soft knocking at the door Kagome says, "Come in."

Waking in with a couple of blankets and a pillow she puts it on Kagome's bed. "Here you go Inuyasha dear." Looking over at Kagome she says, "There is a full pot of coffee downstairs. Be sure to turn it off before you go to bed."

"Hai, mama, and thanks. You going to bed now?"

"Hai, dear. Don't stay up to late."

"I won't, night mama."

"Goodnight you two," and with that she leaves the room and closes the door.

Looking back at the work and sighing heavily she gets back up. Picking up her cup she turns towards him and says, "I don't know about you but I need another cup of coffee."

"Feh, whatever," but stands up and follows her downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she grabs his cup and pours them both some coffee. Putting sugar in both she hands him his.

Taking a sip he decides to ask, "So you going to tell me what happened earlier today?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "not much to tell. I thought I saw something, but I couldn't find it. I didn't feel anything evil. Heck I wasn't even 100 percent sure it was a youkai or even a hanyou. I never felt anything like it before."

"I searched but didn't find anything. It smelled wrong. I couldn't tell if it was male or female. The scent barely hinted of youkai, but it was hidden some how." Shaking his head, "I never smelled anything like it, almost like the scent was twisted in on itself." Taking a sip of coffee, "Whoever it was, will be back. They have been here before."

Gasping she stutters, "They have?"

Nodding, "Hai, the same twisted scent was around but older."

"They have not done anything yet, maybe it is nothing," looking nervous as she sips her coffee.

"Feh, I doubt it but even so at least you will have me here to protect you."

Smiling at him, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I am sorry that you are stuck protecting me here in my time. I wish I wasn't such a burden all the time." Looking down, "I wish I could be of more help."

"Oi, I said before I would protect you. Doesn't mean just back there. Besides, you are not helpless with those arrows of yours. Not to mention your ability to sense and purify the shards."

"But I still feel like a burden sometimes," she replies softly.

Ears twitching, "well don't. Cause your are anything but." Smirking evilly, "now Shippou on the other hand…"

Looking up quickly, "Oi!" Realizing he is teasing her she gives him a weak smile, "he is a kid and has an excuse."

"Feh, I still think he is older than he says he is." 

Looking at the clock she sees how late it is getting. "Ack, I have to get back to studying." She heads upstairs with the hanyou following.

Setting his coffee cup down he heads to her window. Looking at him questioningly he says, "I am going to have another look around the grounds. I will be back in a bit."

Nodding she watches him climb out the window before settling down to work.

Jumping into the closest tree his mind wonders as he patrols.__

'When did she become more than a shard detector to me?' Sitting down on a branch he looks up to the sky. Thinking back over the entire time he has known her and realizes it has been almost since the beginning. 'She offered me a friendship like no one before.' Eyes widening, "what about Kikyou?" Speaking softly into the wind.

'She didn't even truly accept your hanyou form. She wanted to wait till you where a human before being with you in public."

_* "But I can Kagome's, I know her heart. To her it doesn't matter. She cares not if you are youkai, hanyou, or human. To her you are Inuyasha, someone very dear to her. She doesn't care what others think either, because she knows you. They do not." *_

'Kagome doesn't care, she defends me in public too.' Sighing he droops his ears and his shoulders. 'What makes you so different?'

_* "Have you ever known her to judge someone because of how they where born?" *_

Softly he asks, "What makes you so different?" He glances over towards the lighted window.

_* "Because I am afraid. Afraid of the future, and of being alone." *_

_* "I worry about never being able to see you again as well." *_

_* "You will be gone." *_

'What about my promise to Kikyou?'

_'You died once for her. Besides are you really sure she really loved you?'_

Eyes narrowing and a light growling he gasps, "Nani? What the fuck did that come from?"

'Kagome has shown a lowly hanyou more in her friendship that Kikyou ever did. And she supposedly loved you. Here I have been thinking about all the things Kagome has done for me in her friendship and …' Eyes going wide as he is almost hesitant to finish his though. But his mind continues on without stopping, 'and Kikyou would never do half of them.'

That thought kept him sitting there for a long time.

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

****

Many hours later he came back into the room. Finding Kagome asleep at her desk he quietly takes his blankets and pillow off the bed. Gently picking up the Miko from her chair he carries her over to the bed and lays her down. Covering her up with her blanket he looks at her. Taking a clawed hand he tucks a strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear.

His words earlier still echo in his mind. '_'Someone to protect and care for you'_, but you already did didn't you. He just was to stubborn to see it.'

With that he turns and grabs the coffee cups and takes them downstairs, turning off the coffee pot, he goes back upstairs. Laying out the blanket on the floor beside her bed he lays down and goes to sleep.

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

In a dark room, lit with just a few candles and heavy incense creating almost a fog.

"Report"

"The guardian has returned."

"Where you seen?"

"Not seen sensei, but she did sense me."

"Good, good. Was the Inu Hanyou with her?"

"No sensei, she was alone."

"Hmm, strange but not a major factor. Proceed with the plan."

"Hai, sensei, as you wish."

"Now go, inform the others. The plans are to be set in motion."

"Hai"

Softly a voice that sounds it is distant and empty, "Soon, so soon now. Only the worthy may fulfill the prophecy."

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Smacking the alarm clock off Kagome yawns. Realizing she is in bed she wonders how she got there. Sitting up in bed she looks over and sees a pair of golden eyes staring at her unblinking.

Inuyasha is sitting backwards in her desk chair with his arms crossed upon the back of the chair. His head is on his arms.

"About time you got up," he blinks and his ears ease up from being flattened on his head due to the alarm clock. "Been waiting for you to get up now for an hour now."

Looking confused, "how did I get in bed? Last thing I remember I was studying."

"Feh, you feel asleep at your desk before I got back." Shrugging, "So I put you to bed."

'Why is he still staring at me?' Shaking her head, not wanting to ponder that so early she gets up and heads to the closet, "Thank you, I appreciate it. Now out, I have to get dressed for school. Mama should be starting breakfast soon."

Getting up from the chair, "Feh, I have to change too." And walked out of the room.

Stopping abruptly she stares at the door. 'He has to change too?' Shrugging her shoulders she continues getting ready.

Walking out of her room Inuyasha sees Mrs. Higurashi coming up the stairs, with his clothes. "Here you go dear. The shoes are by the door. Don't forget the tags go in the back."

Taking his clothes he sets of to the bathroom. Quickly changing he comes back out. Finding Kagome's mother waiting. "The clothes look good on you. Give me your old clothes and I can wash them."

Handing her his other clothes, she sets off back downstairs. Going back into the bathroom he grabs the Tetsusaiga and is about to head downstairs. At that moment Kagome comes out of her room about to head for the bathroom, but instead runs right into him.

"Oomph, oh sorry." She takes a step back and gasps. Looking him over from head to toe she blushes, 'I was right! Kami, what a sight!'

"You look great," she smiles.

"I do?" he blushes slightly.

"Most defiantly." Grabbing his arm she pulls him into her room. "Just one thing. Now s- err, I mean take a seat on the chair."

Crossing his arms, he looks suspiciously at her, "Why?"

"Oh, come one. Don't you trust me?" She asks giving him her own version of the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Feh" but sits down still having his arms crossed.

Smirking she thinks, 'works every time.' Grabbing a brush she sets to work on his hair.

"Oi, wench what do you think you are doing?" Turning his head away from her.

"I am getting out the knots. Don't worry, I will be careful. Please just stay still."

"Why?"

"So I can pull it back into a ponytail."

She continues to gently brush his hair, starting at the bottom. In no time she got to the top, being extra careful of his ears. She finishes and grabs a black hair tie off of her desk. Quickly she pulls it into a ponytail, which was no easy feat. Not being able to resist any longer she scratches the base of his ear with her fingers. "There, all done. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Without thinking he tips his head towards her hand, and his eyes droop. Taking this as a good sign she scratches the base of the other ear with her other hand.

Suddenly she hears a soft noise. Listening, as the sound gets louder she realizes the sound is from him. Smiling she leans down to one of his ears and softly says, "I didn't know you could do that." Noticing his ears twitch slightly at the feel of her breath on the fur.

Realizing what he was doing he turns his head away from her. "Feh, yah so what?"

Grabbing his chin and pulling his face towards hers, "Don't be shy about it. I think it is adorably cute."

Blushing slightly he replies in a gruff tone, "Demons aren't cute."

Rubbing his ear again she smiles at him, "Maybe not all of them, but you are." With that she turns and says, "Come on, lets get some breakfast."

Watching her walk out the door with a shocked look on his face, 'she thinks I am cute?' Blushing even more he shakes his head, but gets up to go get some food.

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

After breakfast Kagome grabs her book bag from upstairs and a jacket. Coming downstairs she sees Inuyasha already with his shoes on and pulling on a leather jacket. Souta comes downstairs with a plain black baseball cap. "Here you go Inu-no-oniichan, this should work."

"Thanks kid," he takes the hat and puts it on.

Watching him she thinks, 'man, I can't believe how good he looks.' Smiling she runs to put on her shoes. "You ready to go, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, yeah sure. Let's go."

"Inu-no-oniichan, you get to see my school too." Smiling Souta walks backwards, "Kagome drops me off before going to her school, when she goes to school that is." Giggling he adds, "When she isn't to sick to go."

Looking suspiciously at Kagome, "Nani, you are hardly ever sick."

Groaning she puts her head in her hands, "Hai, but my family couldn't just tell the school I am traveling back in time to the feudal age instead of going to class. So Jii-chan started telling them I was sick. Trouble is he is always using illnesses for old people." Sighing she continues, "It is really, REALLY embarrassing."

"Inu-no-oniichan, how long are you going to be staying with us?" Souta asks.

"There has been a suspicious youkai hanging around. I will be sticking around till we figure this out."

"Really? Well, at least you are here. You will take care of it for us." Giving the hanyou a really big smile before he turns around, "Oi, there's my school." Running up to it he turns quickly, "see you guys later." And with that he runs into the building.

"Inuyasha, did you mean it when you said we will be staying till we can settle this with the youkai?" Looking over at him.

Crossing his arms and looking back at her, "Feh, I figured you wouldn't want to leave your family until we take care of this."

Putting her arm around his and leading him off towards her school, "thank you Inuyasha. This means a lot to me. You are right, I want to make sure my family here is safe." Glancing up at him, "while I am at school, maybe you should ask the group if they know anything about youkai with strange abilities to hide their scent."

Nodding he replies, "yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Eyes down towards where she is holding his arm, 'she holds on to me without even thinking.'

Stopping suddenly she lets go of is arm. Watching her he watches her pull a vial out of her pocket. "I am wearing the large shard, but here take these. If someone is after the shards, having two people hold onto them may confuse them a little." She hands him the vial with the shards.

Taking them he quickly pockets them.

Grabbing his hand she heads off again towards school. "Come on, I am going to be late if we stand around any more."

Walking a bit farther they end up at the front gates. "KAGOME!" as three girls come running up to them. Stopping the girls look over at Inuyasha. Yura leans over and whispers in Kagome's ear, "who's the cute guy?"

Inuyasha looks at the three girls, 'these must be the girls Kagome's mother was talking about.' He hears Yuri's comment but doesn't say anything.

Kagome giggles cause she knows he heard the comment, "Yura, Eri, and Arumi, I would like you to meet Inuyasha. He is staying at the shrine with us for a few days."

Hearing the bell ring Kagome releases Inuyasha's hand. "Ok, I have to get to class, I will meet you here after school. Tell everyone I said 'hello.' And please, Inuyasha, don't fight with Shippo-chan." 

Inuyasha rolls his eyes at her, "Feh, as long as he doesn't annoy me."

Laughing she waves at him before joining her friends as they enter the school.

Eri looks back over her shoulder and then back to Kagome, "where did you meet him?"

Smiling Kagome replies, "I will tell you all about it at lunch, but right now we have to get to class."

Watching her go into the school he looks down at the hand she was holding just moments before. 'So open, even to a hanyou.' Looking back to where she went, 'Kagome.' He turns and heads back to the shrine.

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

Sitting in her first class her mind was wandering, 'he didn't flinch or pull away when I held his hand.' Sighing she smiles with a far away expression, 'he has been acting so weird since he came here.'

* _"Don't ever be sorry. Not for telling the truth or what you feel." Pulling her back into his embrace, "don't ever be sorry for being you." _*

'Why, why has he been so open lately?' Frowning slightly, 'what is going on, Inuyasha?'

* _Smiling she leans down to one of his ears and softly says, "I didn't know you could do that." Noticing his ears twitch slightly at the feel of her breath on the fur._

_Realizing what he was doing he turns his head away from her. "Feh, yah so what?"_

_Grabbing his chin and pulling his face towards hers, "Don't be shy about it. I think it is adorably cute."_

_Blushing slightly he replies in a gruff tone, "Demons aren't cute."_

_Rubbing his ear again she smiles at him, "Maybe not all of them, but you are."_ *

Blushing she smirks, 'then again, he isn't the only one.' Putting her head in her hands, 'but then again, is it really that bad having things this way?'

Sighing, she tries to focus on the teacher, but there is one thought that refuses to not be ignored. 'As much as I may want it, his heart belongs to another. And when everything is said and done… I will be alone.'

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

Walking into the house, Inuyasha heads into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi turns and looks him, "Dear, your clothes are done. I put them on Kagome's bed."

Nodding he replies, "Thank you, I am going back to talk with the group and see if they know anything. I will be back in plenty of time to pick up Kagome."

"Alright dear, see you then," she smiles and watches him leave the room.

Going into the room he quickly changes clothes, grabs Tetsusaiga and heads out towards the well.

Walking towards the village he suddenly gets attacked by a flying ball of brown fur. "Oi, Inuyasha, where's Kagome? Why didn't you bring her back with you?" The kitsune starts chewing on his ear, "you got in a fight with her again didn't you?"

Grabbing him he stops suddenly before bopping him on the head, remembering what Mrs. Higurashi said. Growling at the kit, "Damn it Shippou, knock it off. Something is going on and I don't have time for this." Setting him on his shoulder he continues towards the village.

Shippou realizing he hasn't been hit was puzzled, but suddenly realizing what the hanyou had said he became more concerned for Kagome. "Is Kagome alright? What's going on?"

"Hai, she is safe at school right now, but I have to talk to everyone and be back before she gets out of school." Giving the kit a stern look, "so be good alright."

Wide-eyed Shippou stares at Inuyasha but nods. 'Dog boy is acting weird. He must be really worried.'

Entering the hut he finds the others. They glance up at him while he sits down.

Miroku speaks up, "greetings Inuyasha. Where have you been and where is Lady Kagome?"

Crossing his arms and putting his hands in his sleeves he replies, "I had to spend the night in Kagome's time. Something come up"

Miroku gives the hanyou a smirk, "Oh, and what something is that?"

Growling he stares at the monk, "Fucking letch! A youkai has been hanging around her family's shrine. She sensed it last night but something is wrong about it.

"What do ye mean, Inuyasha?" asks the elderly Miko.

Shaking his head he sighs, "the scent. I can't tell anything about the youkai. Hell, I can barely make out the fact that it is a youkai. The scent has been twisted or hidden in some way."

Sango stops polishing her mask and in a serious tone, "did they attack Kagome? When she sensed them I mean."

Shaking his head, "No, she said she didn't sense any evil from them but if they can hid other things, why not their intentions too."

Miroku nodded, "that is a reasonable assumption."

Sango's tactical mind didn't accept that answer though. "Maybe, it didn't attack because it wanted to see just what it was up against before it went into battle. To scout out and spy on an advisory before attack is not uncommon. If that is the case than this youkai could be as dangerous as Naraku or Sesshomaru."

Scowling at this Inuyasha cracks his knuckles. "Damn, well it will be in for a bit of a surprise. It only saw Kagome, not me."

A small voice pipes up, "Inuyasha-sama, I have a feeling you may be taking this to lightly."

Inuyasha looks down and sees Myouga sitting on his prayer beads. "What do you know about this, Myouga-jiji?"

Crossing all of his arms the flea looks up at his lord, "Something long ago. When your father ruled the Kyushu area. He was leader of a great pack, but there was one in his pack who was not an inu youkai. He was of an ancient order, wise ones with knowledge that was lost to this world long ago. Your father saved his life, and because of such a deed, he bound himself to your father's service. He gathered information for your father because he was able to hide his scent. Which made him very useful."

"Perchance the one in Kagome's time is of the same order, or has knowledge from them. If that is so, you must be cautious. They have power and knowledge the likes of which you have not seen."

Turning his head away from the flee he scoffs, "Feh, this 'wise one' in my father's pack must not of been that good. My father was still killed."

Myouga shakes his head and sighs, "Actually, the wise one gave his life so that your father and mother would be able to make their escape. When he was about to fall your father looked upon your mother who was with pup and bid her to flee. He then turned back and stood by his side so your mother could escape." Giving a pointed glare at his young lord, "Which means that he and your father died not just saving your mothers life but yours as well."

Inuyasha looks at him with shock evident on his face, "how do you know this?"

The flea bowed his head and with a voice that was full of sadness he replied, "Because I was there."

A collective gasp comes from those around as the flea remembers those dark days.

_* Flashback *_

_A battle can be heard down the large hall, a hall that once looked like it was bathed in splendor, but now only a shadow of what once was remains. A regal looking youkai with shining white hair, liquid gold eyes, and a crescent moon on his forehead is hugging an elegant lady with black hair that almost touches the floor. The hug is hampered just slightly due to the size of her round belly. Though her eyes are glistening with tears she doesn't shed them, for they both knew this day would come. It had been foretold to them so long ago. The held each other close for one last time._

_"My lord, please, reconsider your decision!" a jumping Myouga looking more than scared and flustered. "Your mate needs you!"_

_He is constantly looking over his shoulder at the battle just down the hall while he is on his lord's shoulder. Three large inu youkai and a cloaked youkai are fighting back the horde that tries to break their defenses. The inu use sword, arrow, tooth, and claw, where as the cloaked one uses the elements in which he has been schooled. A roar unlike any inu can be heard when a sword pierces the cloaked one's chest. So loud it rattled the little youkai to the bone._

_"Myouga" _

_Suddenly brought out of his daze watching the fighting going on behind him he turns to the lord as he speaks, "Hai, my lord." He bows deeply as he schools his voice knowing the gravity of the situation._

_"Myouga, my dear retainer. You have stood by my side through most of this, and you know as well as I that this has already been foretold, as you know of the prophecy and why we must protect him. I make one last comm… no, I make one last request, dear friend. Please, please watch over my mate and unborn son and get them to safety. When he grows teach him that which he needs, school him, train him, and prepare him for his hunt. He will need to know much to be able to withstand the trials that will be placed upon him. Do this for me, and tell him, he was dearly loved." With that the lord places a clawed hand upon his mates belly with a look of deep soul breaking sadness. Giving his mate one last kiss, he races off to help his shoulders as Myouga jumps off his shoulders onto his Lady's shaking one._

_Standing still but a moment he bows towards the Lord as he joins in battle. "Hai, my friend, I shall do as you ask." Turning towards the lady with violet eyes he says in a very quite and mournful tone, "Come my Lady, let us leave here. Let us not let their sacrifices be in vain."_

_And with one last quick look towards the ones left behind, they turn and hurry off the other way._

_* End Flashback *_

The group stairs at the flea as tears start to fall as he finishes telling the story.

Inuyasha sits deep in thought coming to terms with exactly how his old man had died.

Everyone remains silent for a while, not wanting to be the first to speak up. Kaede decides to step in, "So, this wise one gave his life to protect Inuyasha's father, mother and Inuyasha himself?"

Myouga looks at the elderly Miko, "Actually, he was guarding Inuyasha himself. But as to why I cannot say."

Miroku realizes the youkai is holding back, "you know more about this don't you?"

The flea looks over at him and replies, "Not much more, but what I do know I was sworn never to reveal."

Suddenly Inuyasha grabs the retainer between two clawed fingers. "Why the hell not?"

"B-b-because my lord, it is a retainers sworn duty never to reveal things told to him in confidence."

"Baka, do you realize that now they have found Kagome in her time!" The hanyou raged, "Damn it Jiji. I need to know what I am up against."

Sighing the flea replies, "Why Kagome and why her time I know not. I do know this, Inuyasha. You will be the only one with the ability to stand beside her. If you do not, she will be alone in a battle which I do not know if her miko powers will be enough to handle."

Inuyasha lets out a small gasps and gets a glazed look in his eye when he remembers something Kagome had said earlier.

_* "Because I am afraid. Afraid of the future, and of being alone." *_

The others look at him suddenly, as Miroku speaks up, "Inuyasha, what is it?"

Blinking away the glazed look he hangs his head down. "Kagome told last night, that one of her greatest fears was that she was afraid of the future, afraid of being alone. But she fears once the jewel is complete, she will not be able to return." Looking up at them he continues, "She has had this fear for sometime now it seems." Remembering the way she looked, 'when she confessed it she looked so heartbroken.

Sango gasps, "I never thought about her not being able to come back to us."

Kaede decided to voice her opinion, "Ye know that the jewel shards is what keeps the child from returning to us." Poking the fire as she continues, "I wonder…"

Miroku raises an eyebrow, "what is it Kaede-sama?"

Looking at the monk before turning her attention to the hanyou, "I wonder if the child is thinking about the fact that if a wish is made than the jewel will disappear, along with her ability to come here."

Shippou grabs Inuyasha's hair, "you baka! You are the one who wants to make the wish. To become a full youkai! You can't!" He starts to cry loudly, "you can't… you can't……. you ….can't…" Sobbing he barely makes out, "I-I will … n-never see …. K-K-Kagome again."

Sango puts a hand to her mouth; Miroku and the others look at the hanyou.

Grabbing the now full out balling Shippou by the tail he gets up. Seeing all eyes on him he gruffly says, "will be back," and walks out of the hut. Bounding into the forest with easy jumps he stops at the God Tree. Shippou is still sobbing but occasionally muttering about never seeing Kagome again.

Leaping up he settles down on his favorite branch and puts the upset kitsune on his lap.

"Oi, Shippou."

Shippou looks up slowly but still crying replies, "Nani?"

He always hated tears, especially from Kagome. But something about the kitsune's tears made him feel just as bad. 'Man, I am going soft.' Sighing deeply he says, "Listen runt. Kagome is not going to be stuck in her time."

Sniffling the kit looks up at the hanyou, "Baka, what do you mean? I know what will happen. You will make the wish, and then… *sniffle* I will be alone in the world again." Closing his eyes big tears burn down his cheeks he puts his head down, "I will be alone, just like before."

This made Inuyasha feel things he didn't want to feel, but there was something about it that couldn't be ignored. "Shippou, you're not going to loose Kagome." Taking a deep breath as Shippou looks up at him, "I… I am not going to make a wish."

Shocked Shippou stops crying, "you're not?"

Petting the young one in a somewhat comical manner since he was not use to doing such a thing, "No, I am not. I have been a full youkai and I don't want it. I didn't know friend from foe. All I wanted to do was kill." Looking directly down at the kit, "do you want to know one of Kagome's other fear?"

Shippou nodded yes so he continues, "One of her other fears is leaving you alone in the world. She loves you, runt. You know that."

"She loves me?" He stares wide eyed up at the hanyou. "Yeah, I guess I did know it." Sighing with a little hiccup, "Inuyasha, what is going to happen to her after the jewel is completed and Naraku is destroyed?"

Mouth wide open and shock on his face Inuyasha asks, "what do you mean?"

Putting his head down and crossing his arms Shippou says, "Well, once the jewel is complete, and if you don't make a wish, then what is going to happen? You, um, well, you have promised to go to hell with Kikyou. I am not strong enough to protect Kagome from any youkai who want to steal the jewel. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara are strong, but not as strong as you…"

Realizing what the kitsune is saying he scratches his head and crosses his arms. "I have been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Shippou looks up at him suddenly with a shocked look. 'He has been thinking? And about this of all things?'

Scowling Inuyasha barks, "What?!?" 

Closing his mouth Shippou decides on the better side of caution to see exactly the hanyou is going to say, "Um, nothing… I .. um, just didn't think you thought about it, tis all."

Giving the kit a sharp look he groans, "Why wouldn't I?"

Shippou shrugs his shoulders but urges the hanyou to continue. "Well, ok, so what did you decide?"

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha replies, "That I made a promise to Kikyou before really thinking things through. I though I was doing the right thing, but I didn't think of the consequences of it, and let's just say I know now what they really are.

Shippou's eyes are now the size of saucers, "do you mean that Kagome can stay with me forever?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha gruffly states, "Oi, didn't I just say that?"

Jumping up to the hanyou's shoulder, Shippou gives him as big of a hug as his little arms will allow. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I am glad I will not loose my adopted family."

"Feh, go on, and head back to the hut, I will be there shortly."

Shippou nods and quickly scurries down the tree and off towards the village.

'He said he wouldn't loose his adopted family, and not just mother. Has that little runt rubbed off on my this much?' Inuyasha sighs, unable to figure it out.

"You have finally become a pack leader," came a small voice from his shoulder.

"Myouga-jiji, I forgot you where there." He replies as he leans back up against the tree and looks up at the sky.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama, I am here. So you decided not to go to hell with Kikyou," the retainer asked.

Scowling before giving it up and just exhaling a deep breath, "No, I died once for her already. Besides, to many people are counting on me to protect them now."

"Your pack you mean."

Scratching his head he smirks, "Yeah, I guess you could call them that, huh?"

Smiling the flea answers, "Actually many youkai already do, surprisingly. Considering to how young you are. To already be a pack leader at your age has never been heard of, till now."

Closing his eyes, he replies, "Feh, I don't know if you would consider me a pack leader. Besides the others wouldn't understand and I doubt highly that they would want me to be their leader."

Looking at his young lord and shaking his head, "You might be surprised. You and Lady Kagome formed the pack. You two, by Inu Youkai tradition, are the pack leaders."

Blushing the embarrassed hanyou turns away from the flea, 'pack leaders are mates'. "Feh, I don't think the others would understand," he replies, trying to get a handle on the blushing on his face.

"Inuyasha-sama, if I may ask. What made you reconsider your promise?"

Sighing he crosses his arms, "It was a combination of things. Mostly, I realize that those in my 'pack' have shown me more in friendship, than Kikyou ever did." Lowering his head he continues, and shoulders that normally say square drop just a bit as he continues, "I… I don't think I truly loved her. I guess I was lonely, and she offered me a guarded friendship. But she also saw me as a means to an end. She wanted me to change for her, and in doing so rid herself of the Shikon no Tama." Slowly he raises his head up towards the sky to watch a flock of birds fly overhead. "You know, yesterday I fully realized what true friendship is, and also … if you really love someone … you accept them for who or in my case (*smirk*) what they are."

"You truly love her don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Kagome, your heart, youkai blood, and energy already knew it. It was the damn hard head of yours that took a while to get it to sink in."

Squeezing the flea he glares, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Inuyasha-sama, did it never occur to you why you fight like you do when Kagome is in danger? A youkai gains strength when protecting its mate. When its mate is in danger, it uses that strength to defend it from the threat. For you, you gained this trait when you thought she was dead, when you first received the Tetsusaiga. By the second time you went up against Sesshomaru for Tetsusaiga you became faster then Sesshomaru himself in order to protect her."

Dropping the flea he turns away and crosses his arms again. "Feh, I don't think…"

Bouncing back on his spot on the prayer beads, "Hai, it is true, that long ago. Your youkai side has seen her as your mate for some time now. The only questions that remain now are what does your human side think, and are you going to tell her? Also, are you going to tell the others about the pack?"

"I don't know," he hangs his head as his ears droop, 'what if they laugh? What if she laughs?"

Myouga who has been around his young lord long enough to know what his heavy on his mind and heart replies, "My lord, you know they already accept you for who you are. Do you honestly think they will deny this? And as for Kagome, you wound her deeply for thinking she is as shallow as that. You know Kagome has promised to stand by you no matter what. Do you really think she made that promise lightly?"

"No"

"Then you should talk to her at least."

"Feh, whatever." Getting up he jumps slowly out of the tree and heads towards the village. "I got to get back soon. Is there anything else you can tell me about this magic user, this 'wise one'."

"Just to expect the unexpected."

"Feh, fat lot of help that is!"

"Inuyasha-sama, those of the order know magic that has been lost to this world. You must understand this. The wise one was the one who put the barrier shield on the Tetsusaiga. The very same spell that has helped you and Lady Kagome many times."

Taking a deep breath, he sighs, "How am I suppose to protect Kagome against magic like that."

Bowing his head the flea replies, "I know not."

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

_I would have finished posting the second one sooner but my mother's horse Mr. Pal A. Mino, a 43+ yr. old palomino gelding, had a heart attack and we had to put him down and burry him out here on the farm. So needless to say, things have been a bit rough with our oldest farm mascot being laid rest with his old stable buddies out back. May he find his friends long since gone and, when the time comes and the days fade to years, I know my mother shall take comfort, for when she must make the journey to that which is beyond, she shall not be alone. She will be with her old friend as the two of you take the greatest of trail rides… Good-bye ol' friend you shall be deeply missed._

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

**Reader's Comments/Reviews**

**_(Always welcome of course)_******

**Kaagome ~ ***blushes while scratching head* Ah, ahem, thanks. Actually this fan-fic is going to be a bit more, um; serious I believe is a good word, then my other one. I am glad you like it though. O.o* although I am not so sure about the 'hunting me down' part… 

**Inu-Ashura ~ **Thank you very much. I am glad you liked it. :) I know this thing is going to be something in the larger size of fan-fic so I will try to post something at least once a week, as long as there is nothing going on. (This week being the example of that)


	4. Chapter Three

**

~ )0( ~ Blood Promises of Old ~ )0( ~

**

Written by: £ady ßan§hee 999 © 2003

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or the rest of the gang. Nor, do I own Enigma. I do own Jasmine, Corwyn, and 'Ace' however and none shall be used by another without consent, Gomen-nasai!

**Author's note: **I am trying to find out how to translate certain words (or word combinations) in to Japanese. One example is 'Blood Thorn'. If you know of a site where I can do this, please let me know, arigato gozaimasu!

Oh, and Kaagome, I was kidding (your funny... I like)... LOL! :P Yup... I'm a goober that way. ;) 

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~ 

_Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence   
If you want, then start to laugh  
If you must, then start to cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny   
Don't care what people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up and use the chance  
To return to innocence _

~ Enigma '**Return to Innocence**' ~

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

_

**Previously:**

_

"Inuyasha-sama, those of the order know magic that has been lost to this world. You must understand this. The wise one was the one who put the barrier shield on the Tetsusaiga. The very same spell that has helped you and Lady Kagome many times."

_Taking a deep breath, he sighs, "How am I suppose to protect Kagome against magic like that."_

_Bowing his head the flea replies, "I know not."_****

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

****

****

**Chapter Three ~ The Truth Shall Set You Free...**

Getting to the hut he walks in.

"Kaede-baba, Miroku, how does one defend against magic?" He sits down against the wall, legs and arms crossed. "According to Myouga-jiji he says we will be up against it in some form."

"Maybe Tetsusaiga barrier would be of some help," replies Miroku.

Kaede sights, "If Kagome could control her Miko abilities, it would be of great help. Inuyasha, take her bow and arrows with ye. They may come in handy."

Nodding he gets up and grabs them, "I better get going then. Kagome will be getting out of school shortly."

Myouga jumps off of his shoulder, "Remember what I said Inuyasha-sama."

His only reply is a simple "Feh," and heads off towards the well.

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

After the school bell rings, Kagome and her friends head out their regular spot under the tree for lunch. After setting down Yura and the others look at Kagome, unable to keep quite any longer.

"Ok girl, spill it. Who is her, how did you meet him, and are you seeing him??"

Kagome giggles, "I already told you his name. I met him almost 2 years ago. If I told you how I met him you wouldn't believe me. And he is a very good friend who has defended me more then once."

Yura nodded, "would explain it."

Arumi gasped, "What do you mean, 'we wouldn't believe you'?"

Sighing the Miko replied, "What if I told you these past two years I haven't really been sick?"

This brought another gasp from both Eri and Arumi, although Yura just nodded.

"It is true, actually. You know I live at a shrine. Well I have actually been learning to become a Miko." Kagome thinks, 'eh, close enough. They don't have to know exactly where it is I am training.'

"A Miko?" "Really?" asked Arumi and Eri. Yura kept quite but listened intently.

"Hai, Inuyasha is from where I have been training at. There has been a disturbance at our shrine and he is sort of my bodyguard in a way. He has protected me since the start so it was only natural that he would want to do so here too."

Yura couldn't keep quite any longer, "What type of disturbance?"

Kagome shrugged, "we don't know yet. Haven't been able to confront the person who had been sending out a strange aura."

Arumi asked, "Aren't you afraid? If it was me, I would be worried."

Kagome smiled, "Actually I have gotten use to battles. The rest of our group isn't here though, so I am a little worried."

This once again gets Arumi and Eri blurting out, "Gotten use to battles?" and "The rest of your group?"

Yura looks at Kagome, "Ok, start from the top. What exactly is going on girl? I know it started almost two years ago."

Sighing again she looks at them and whispers, "If I tell you, you must promise NOT to tell anyone."

Yura replied, "We have been friends for how long? You know you can trust us." With the others nodding.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Hai, I know." So she began, "It all started on my 15th birthday, and Souta looking for Buyo in the old well house at the shrine…" and with that she told them everything. Getting dragged thru the well, finding Inuyasha pinned to a tree and releasing him, the Shikon no Tama coming out of her (and showing them the scar), meeting Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Myouga, Kaede, and there reasons for battling Naraku. She talked about the Lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha's brother and his battling him for their father's sword, and of a prince wolf youkai who declared Kagome as 'his woman' and drives Inuyasha up the wall. She also told them about a undead Miko who had bound the hanyou to a tree when their bonds of trust where broken by the evil Naraku and of her goal now to bring Inuyasha to hell with her.

During it all the girls listened, if a bit wide-eyed, to Kagome and her travels.

"So now you know everything," the young Miko concluded.

"You kill youkai with your purifying arrows?" asked a shocked Yura.

Smirking Kagome nodded, "Yup." Scratching her head she asks, "Do you have a rubber band?"

Arumi pulls her hair band out and hands it to her, "This is the closest thing I have."

Kagome looks at it and says, "I going to try it. I don't know if it will work, but the principal is the same." She puts it between her thumb and forefinger while grabbing her straw. Focusing her power like she does with her arrow, but not as strong, she lets go. The straw with a small purple trail hits the tree, burning a hole around the straw the size of about a half-dollar. "Ok, so that worked. I didn't put much power into it for obvious reasons, but you get the idea."

Yura snaps her fingers, "So it was HIM!"

Everyone turns and looks at her, as she blushes a bit. "I mean the guy you where talking about. The selfish, arrogant, annoying, two-timing, yadda-yadda-yadda guy, you where talking about Inuyasha."

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush, "Hai, I was." Giggling she continues, "We are always fighting. He can be a BIG pain sometime, and that day we got into a big fight. He tries to act all tuff, but he can be a real sweetie at times. He just doesn't like to show it. Plus with everything going on with Kikyou coming back from beyond, it sort of took a toll."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Eri.

"I didn't know how." She sighed, "Heck, I don't even believe my life at times."

From behind the girls a male voice calls out, "Higurashi".

Groaning lightly Kagome gets up and turns around, "Eh, Hojo-kun."

Standing before her he hands her a gift. "Here it is some scented soap to help with your skin."

Kagome decides that enough is enough, handing the 'gift' back to him she says, "I am sorry, I can't accept this. I have to be honest, I see you as a friend but I am not interested in a boyfriend."

Hojo looks at her puzzled, "I don't understand."

Kagome sighs, "Hojo-kun, you are a nice boy, but I am just not interested in you that way. I am sorry."

Giving the girl one last look he turns and walks away thinking, 'I will find a way to get her back.'

Kagome sits down growling. "Geeze, it is about time."

"You really love him don't you?" Arumi asks.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha you goof," replies a giggling Eri.

Sighing she puts her head down, "Hai. Kami help me I do. I am the ultimate fool, loosing my heart to someone who has promised to go to hell with another." A single tear falls down her cheek. 'Such a fool'

Yuri watches and replies, "No, you are not. You can't help what your heart decides. Besides, have you told him?"

Kagome shakes her head, "No, and I will not either. I will not come between them. It isn't right."

Eri replies, "but she's dead."

Arumi nods and adds, "and he died by her hand!"

She stares at her friends with tears in her eyes, "Listen, you didn't see the sadness in his eyes when he sees her. You never heard the sorrow in his voice." Tears flowing down her cheek she continues, "No, I will not try to interfere with that. What they had was stolen from them by a very evil being. I will not, can not compete or even try."

Wiping away the tears, "I know he thinks of me as a friend, for he has told me things he hasn't told anyone else. I told him that no matter what I would stand by his side till the end, whatever end that may be, and that is enough."

Yura sighs as she looks at her friend, "So it will truly be a one-sided love?"

A smile that reaches to her eyes she nods, "Hai, and that is ok. As long as I have his friendship, it is enough."

Suddenly the bell rings and the girls grab their things and head back inside. Yura watches Kagome and thinks, 'girl you are so hopeless. I wonder…'

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

Inuyasha had changed his clothes and was sitting watching the news on the T.V. when Mrs. Higurashi came in.

"How about some lunch dear?"

Nodding yes he turns off the T.V. and follows her into the kitchen.

"Did they have any information?" she asks while she starts making lunch.

Telling her about most of what happened over there while she continues making lunch, "I don't know how to truly keep her safe against magic," he sighs.

Looking over at the boy, who had his ears drooped and looking a bit lost, she says, "You will just have to do your best like you always do. No one can ask for more then that."

The hanyou looks at her and nods while thinking, 'I can't let anything happen to her, not now.'

Deciding to lighten up his mood she asks, "So you're a prince then?" Handing him a soda and some food she sits down with her own meal.

"Feh, I guess so. I don't remember much about my dad. What I do know about him came from Myouga-jiji."

"You said he was a pack leader. Sounds sort of like you," she comments looking at him.

Scratching his head he replies, "Myouga-jiji said the same thing. He said that other youkai are already calling our group a 'pack'."

"What do the others think about it?"

Blushing he answers, "I don't know. I haven't said anything yet. He just brought it up today, and I was trying to make sure I got back in time to get Kagome from school."

Nodding she says, "Well, I think you should."

Dropping his ears a bit he replies, "Feh, you and Myouga-jiji think to much alike. Besides, humans think differently than youkai, and they might not like the idea."

Noticing his reluctance she thinks, 'he doesn't want them to reject him. He really is lonely.' Deciding to help him out she replies, "Not really, we just use different terms. Look at it this way, Kagome thinks of your group as a family, right?"

Tilting his head he thinks about it and nods.

"Instead of the word family inu youkai use the word 'pack'." She watches him blush slightly as he looks down quickly at his food. 'Ok, what was that about? It has to deal with the pack.' She asks, "Ok, so from what I know about inu in general there is a pack leader, which would be you I take it." He nods as she continues, "So where would Kagome fit in, in your pack?"

Gulping his blush comes back full force, "Eh, um, err, she ah, she is the lead female. Since she and I formed the pack."

'Ah, so that's what that blush is about,' she smiles. Having seen enough nature/wildlife shows she decides to tease him just a bit. "Are not the lead female and male, um, what's the word…"

Quietly with his head down and his ears dropped completely he answers, "Mates, hai."

'I wonder exactly what that means in inu youkai terms,' she wonders and decides to ask it in a round about manner 'I don't think he realizes her true feelings, and I think he doesn't want to deal with her rejection. Not that there would be.' "Ah, I see. Are being mates like being married then?"

Looking up with a puzzled look he asks, "What is being 'married'?"

"Well, humans, when they find a person they want to spend the rest of their lives with, get married. That way it tells others that they belong to someone else."

Nodding the hanyou replies, "Inu's mate for life. They mark each other on the base of the neck. You remember how I said youkai go by scent on many things. Well, not all youkai mate for life. The mark enforces the fact that they belong to a life-mate."

"I see. Humans do it with a wedding ring. So it is sort of the same principal."

Looking at him she asks, "Do youkai marry or mark humans often?"

Scratching his ear he replies, "No, most of the time it is unheard of. Youkai and humans don't get along for the most part, and hanyou's are usually hunted down and killed. Besides, humans don't live as long as youkai do."

Sitting back in her chair she asks, "How long do youkai live?"

Smirking slightly, "as long as they don't get killed, centuries."

She gasps, "Kami, that is a long time. What about hanyou's?"

Another puzzled look crosses his face as he replies, "To be honest, I don't know. Most are killed. Myouga-jiji said they might live as long as youkai, but none have ever died of old age that he knows of."

Stunned at this she asks, "My, well then how old are you?"

Sheepishly he replies, "well, if you don't count the time I was pinned to the tree, I am 18 almost 19."

'He is the almost same age as Kagome, but he has been through so much in such a short time.' Smiling she says, "My you have accomplished a lot for someone your age."

"Myouga-jiji said the same thing, actually."

Gathering up the dishes she asks, "So what are you going to do? Are you still going to go thru with your promise to Kikyou? What of your pack?"

Sighing his ears droop as he replies, "No, I came to the conclusion last night that Kikyou saw me as a means to an end." But his ears perk up slightly when he adds, "Besides the pack comes first."

Nodding she says, "Spoken like a true leader. So what made you realize this about Kikyou though if you don't mind me asking?"

Leaning back in his chair, "I was thinking about the friendship the pack has given me, and how they have acted towards me. Kikyou would never do such a thing. She always said to wait till I became human. The pack doesn't care that I am a hanyou though." Head dropped to the point where his eyes are hidden under his bangs he continues in a softer voice, "Kikyou would have never defended me to that village as Kagome did, either."

Smiling she watches him as he admits that last statement. "Inuyasha I am glad to see you thinking things thru. A pack leader should do so. But I am glad to see you find true friendship in the world. Your friends will stick by you no matter what. You all trust one another, know each other's strengths and weaknesses, and rely on one another. That makes not just for a strong friendship, but a strong pack too."

Thinking about what she just said he nods, "Hai, I guess you are right."

Looking sternly at him she adds, "So, are you going to let the others know soon correct?"

Glancing up at her she can see the slight panic in his eyes, "Feh, do they really need to know." His ears once again being to drop slightly, "They may not like it."

'He fears them rejecting this. For as much of a loner front he puts up, he fears loosing that which he has struggled to gain so far.' Her eyes softening towards him she can't help but feel for him, "Inuyasha, dear. You all have been a group for how long now? You do them a dishonor by assuming they would reject you or the idea of them being a pack. Humans feel the need to belong just as much as Inu Youkai do. We bond the same way. They have acted like a pack for how long now? Did you ever think that maybe your acceptance of them as your pack means just as much to them as it would to you?"

The shocked look on the hanyou's face told her he had in fact not thought about it that way. Deciding to press the issue a bit further she adds, "Have you told Kagome about your decision about Kikyou?"

Shacking his head, "No, I have not."

Smirking slightly she nods, "I think you should. I think there are more then a few things you two should talk about. The pack, Shippou and the mark, and of Kikyou." Sighing she adds, "You have to understand, she is human, and may not understand some things a youkai would know. If she did I believe she would have already 'marked' Shippou. She thinks of him as her adopted son, and has said as much already."

"Feh, I guess you are right."

"It is only fair, not only for her, but to Shippou as well. He may not understand why she hasn't done so already." Smiling she gives the hanyou a motherly look as she adds, "Also, I know you care deeply for Kagome. I just ask that if you two do become mates, that you allow us to have a wedding here too. That way other humans know she is taken." Winking at him while he blushes and drops his head to hid his face with his hair she continues, "Since human noses aren't as good as youkai, that is."

Shocked beyond speaking he thinks, 's-s-she is giving me permission to mate her daugher?!?' Shaking his head he replies in a quite voice with his head still lowered, "She is just a good friend. She wouldn't want to me mates with a lowly hanyou."

Rolling her eyes and groaning inwardly at disbelief she says, "Inuyasha, you can't really believe that can you? If you two would talk about things more I think you might realize exactly what she thinks of you. Yes I think you are long over due for a good heart to heart chat."

Looking at the clock on the wall she notices the time, "Come on, it is almost time for those two to get out of school. We can walk to the mall from there."

Nodding he gets up and goes to get ready to go get Kagome.

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

Kagome gathered up her books as her friends joined her.

Arumi smiles as she casually asks, "So what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Mama and I are taking the boys to the mall. We have to get some clothes for Inuyasha."

Giggling Eri tips her head to the side, "Sound like fun. Besides, he is just too cute. I know I wouldn't mind in the slightest."

Yura looked at Kagome and smiled, "Can we go with you? I know I don't have any plans for this afternoon, and besides we hardly get to see you anymore."

The other girls quickly nodded their agreement to this idea.

"Well, I think I will have to ask Inuyasha what he thinks, but I don't see why not. But PLEASE do not pester him too much. He doesn't like it and will let you know it too. He grew up alone, for the most part, so sometimes his language is a bit, um, shall we say harsh."

Yura smirked at this, "Heh, I think I might just like him. He tells you like it is and in no way sugar coats it. Yup, I think I am going to like him."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well the surest way to tick him off to no end is to touch his ears." Smirking inwardly, 'Well, not really but I am the only one who touches them! Eck! Did I just… Aw, heck, it is true.'

"Are they really like dog ears?" asks Eri.

Giggling Kagome answers, "Well he is a Inu Youkai, even if he is just half." Walking out of the room they head out, "Although his half-brother who is full youkai has pointed ears. Almost like an elf. It seems that full youkai have elf like ears if they have a human form."

Arumi gets a glazed look in her eye, "Do they look alike?"

Looking over at the girl she knows exactly what she is thinking about. Deciding to nip it in the bud she says, "Sort of. They both have hair that is almost similar in color, as well as their eyes, but shade of both are just slightly different. They are both very powerful but both with the lighter build then heavily muscular. But were Inuyasha will let you know with scowls and such exactly how he feels, Sesshomaru is very aristocratic and shows no emotion at all. He doesn't like humans at all, and because of this he doesn't like Inuyasha at all, to the point of trying to kill him. He has even tried to kill me a few times, but I think his 'attitude' towards humans may be changing slightly though. He has a small human girl who has been following him around that he also protects." Giggling as she remembers Rin she adds, "Although I think he would rather be killed 100 times over before admitting to the fact that he has any sort of feelings for the little girl."

Going outside they see Mrs. Higurashi, Inuyasha, and Souta waiting for Kagome. The girls wave to Kagome's mother as they hurry over to them. Kagome speaks up, "Would you mind if the girls join us today?" Whispering, knowing that Inuyasha would be able to hear her she adds, "I have told them everything. It was time they knew the full truth."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Well, I am glad Kagome explained everything to you. This way she has someone to talk to over here other then her family."

Kagome shyly over to Inuyasha, "Is it ok if they come with us? They don't get to see me much anymore."

Casting a quick glance over towards the 3 girls then back to Kagome who had a hopeful look in her eye he quickly answers, "Feh, whatever."

Smiling warmly at him she replies, "Thank you Inuyasha." Then turning to her friends, "Come on, we can grab an ice-cream cone too."

Walking down the sidewalk with the hanyou, Kagome talks with the girls. The girls asking different questions that they didn't get to ask during lunch.

Yura looks at Kagome and proceeds to ask about the other members of the group that Kagome mentioned earlier. "So what are the other members of your group like?"

Kagome giggles, "I will show you pictures of them later. Shippou-chan is a cute little kitsune who lost both his parents and we sort of adopted him. Sango-sama is like a sister to me. Her village was destroyed by an evil scheme of Naraku's. And Miroku is a houshi with a curse on his hand, also created by Naraku, which has been passed down through the generations and um…"

Inuyasha snorts, "Is a lecherous bouzu," crossing his arms and looking a bit peeved.

Smiling even more Kagome continues, "Well, it is true, but he likes Sango, and I know she likes him. But they won't admit it. Myouga-jichan, Inuyasha's retainer, is a coward and runs at the first sign of trouble. Kaede-sama is a very knowledgeable in healing and other Miko things."

Eri gasps and looks over at the hanyou who looks a bit peeved at the whole question and answer session. "You have a retainer?"

"Feh, if you would call him that." He scowls, "Like she said," pointing at Kagome, "He runs when there is danger. And in my life it is almost every day."

The girls still look puzzled at Inuyasha and Kagome explains further, "Inuyasha's father was a Taiyoukai who ruled the Kyushu area."

Arumi giggled as she asked him, "You're a prince?"

Getting totally annoyed with the conversation he just simple replies, "Feh."

Souta turns around at this, "Wow Inu-no-oniichan, I didn't know that!"

Trying to suppress her giggles Kagome she replies, "Because he doesn't care. It would put him in the same league as Sesshomaru and I know he wouldn't want that."

Scowling he snorts again, "Da- err, Darn right." Looking quickly over to Mrs. Higurashi who nods at him with a faint smile on her lips.

Kagome notices this and leans over to him when she notices Souta turn away. Whispering for his ears only she states, "I see mama asked you to watch your language around Souta."

Nodding he answers, "yeah, not like I could argue with her."

Smiling at him she can't help but tease, "Nope, many have tried. All have failed."

Looking quickly over at Kagome's mother he simply replies, "I can believe that."

Getting to the mall they all walk in. Inuyasha looks around taking in all sights, sounds, and activities. He is surprised at not only the size of the indoor marketplace but also the amount of everything, including the people. Not being able to look everywhere at once he stops walking and glances at some of the display windows. Kagome looks over and notices that he is no longer next to her. Looking back she sees him with a puzzled look on his face as he tries to take in a bit of everything. Smiling warmly at him she walks back, "you alright?"

Eyes wide with a slight bit of panic he looks down at her, "I haven't seen anything like this place. There is just so many different sights, and sounds."

Putting his hand in hers she replies, "Yes, but I am here with you, so you are not alone."

Curling his fingers around hers he nods and they head off towards the others who have walked into a department store.

Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Souta head to the men's section, as Kagome's friends head towards the girls section. After having Inuyasha try on a few things they pick out a few outfits for him. Once that was done they went and picked out some shoes. One pair of sneakers with Velcro (easier to handle then shoelaces for someone with claws as Mrs. Higurashi pointed out), and one pair of military style combat boots that he seemed to really like.

After the things where picked out Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome and Inuyasha to go find her friends and meet them at the front of the store while she picked up a few other things and paid for them. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and wandered over to find her friends.

Yura seeing the pair come over smiles and waves at them. Eri and Arumi looking over some dresses shake their head and look up smiling as well.

Kagome coming up to Yura and asks, "Did you find anything you like?"

Shaking her head she replies, "No, actually. How long are you guys staying in this time? Cause this Friday there is a party at a new club that we could hit for fun. The club is sixteen and up so it is perfect for us. We were trying to find some new outfits for it, but the trouble is the club is sort of a goth style theme."

Kagome looks over at the hanyou who seems a bit lost in the whole conversation. Giving him a smile she turns back to her friends, "Well, you remember how I told you about a certain problem at the shrine. I think we want to get that all figured out before we continue on our quest."

Arumi smiled and thought of something her sister told her earlier this week. "Oi, guys. Sis told me of a Hot Topic that just opened up in the mall. If anyone would have the perfect goth club gear, it would be them."

The girls quickly agreed and wandered to the front of the store. After meeting up with Kagome's mother and brother, Kagome comments, "The girls need to get some outfits for a club opening and are headed to Hot Topic."

Mrs. Higurashi smiles at her daughter and Inuyasha, "Sounds like fun, why don't you and Inuyasha think about going? I have to take Souta to pick up a few more items for him. We will meet you at the ice-cream café." Reaching into her handbag she pulls out a credit card and hands it to Kagome. "Here incase you find anything that either of you like."

Kagome looks down at it and notices it has her name on it then looks back up questioningly towards her mother, "Nani?"

Winking back at her daughter she says, "I'll explain later," and turns towards Souta and with a simple, "come one Souta," walks away to finish her shopping.

Kagome looks over at Inuyasha and grins where as Inuyasha looks down at the plastic card and wonders aloud, "What's that for?"

Eri giggles but replies, "It is called a credit card. Most people use them in replace of cash so they don't get attacked for caring cash around on them."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow questioningly. He can't see how a small piece of plastic could be replaced for cash, but he figured he would just ask Kagome more about it later. So with a simple shrug of his shoulders he decides to focus more on the pressing issue brought up earlier, "Oi, what's this about a club?"

Yura answers as they head through the crowded mall, "A club is a place where people get together to have a good time. There is music, dancing, and just general fun stuff. They have an age limit to keep out kids of a certain age so that way older people can get together without the kids bothering them."

Arumi chirps in, "The club we are going to is just opening, and we need to get new outfits for it because it is a gothic themed club."

Scratching his head he looks down at Kagome to ask her, "What's 'got-hic'?"

Rubbing her chin she ponders a bit before answering. Finally sighing she replies, "It is a style of clothing and attitude, to put it simply, but when you get to the store you will understand it better."

Puzzled still he just shrugs his shoulders. Walking into the store though he begins to see the difference. Loud music, odd cloths, weird items, not to mention the way some of the people there are dressed makes the hanyou wonder about this 'got-hic' thing.

The girls wander off leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone to check out the store. Kagome grabs Inuyasha's arm as she asks, "well, how about it. Want to check out the club, "with a big grin on her lips. 

Raising an eyebrow he just replies simply with a "Feh."

Chuckling she says replies, "Well, anyways, let's see if there is anything here you might like."

Wandering around looking at the men's shirts, Kagome bumps into someone. Turning around quickly she says, "Ah, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going."

There in front of her stands a girl, who looks to be about 18, with striking violet eyes that are shaped with what looks almost like eyeliner to resemble cat eyes. She is a head taller then Kagome with dark burgundy hair, with two black strips on either side of her face that has been braided, that fall half-way down her back. Wearing a deep purple long sleeve shirt and black leather mini-skirt with boots that go halfway up her calf leg.

"No big, it is crowded in here, so don't worry about it." The woman smiles and for an instant Kagome thought she saw fangs. "My name is Jasmine, by the way," and she sticks out her hand in an American style greetings.

Inuyasha suddenly scowls, 'it's the same scent as before.'

Kagome doesn't notice the hanyou's sudden scowl as she takes the girls hand. "My name is Kagome and this here is Inuyasha. We where looking for something for a club opening this Friday."

Nodding Jasmine smiles, "Ah, you mean 'The Basemen'? Yeah, I am going too. I miss the clubs back home, so I couldn't pass up going to this one."

"Where is that?" Kagome asks.

"America, I came to Japan to do some personal stuff. I like it here so far, but it is a big difference from America. Well I better be going. I hope to see you Friday." And with that she waves and walks away.

Growling now Kagome turns and looks at him. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Narrowing his eyes before he turns to look at the young Miko he answers, "It's her. That bitch scent is the one hanging around the shrine." He looks back to see if he can see where Jasmine has walked off to but she had seemed to disappear in the crowd.

Looking where she walked off too Kagome says, "Well it seems we should check out this club after all."

Nodding he looks down at her "Looks like you are right."

Going back to the clothes Kagome sighs, "Well, we can't go with anything I have or anything we picked out for you, so lets get you and me an outfit that will at least blend in."

Grabbing a shirt that Inuyasha notices had caught Kagome's eye earlier he decides to go with that one. It is black with a white dragon and long sleeves but the sleeves are cut up the side but tied together with black straps. "This one will be fine," he says.

"It will go good with the black jeans, combat boots, and leather coat." Kagome smiles, "But we need to get some accessories. Let's grab my cloths first."

Nodding he follows her as she starts looking. Kagome's friends are still picking things out. Coming across a sweade leather mini-shorts that she likes she grabs them. Looking around she finds a dark green shirt, with long sleeves, that wouldn't even think of covering her belly.

Arumi grins, "That shirt would be great if you have your belly button pierced."

Inuyasha cocks an eyebrow at the girl, "Nani?"

Full out laughing she replies, "Yura, show him."

Yura lifts up her shirt slightly and shows off a small gold loop attached to her belly button, as the hanyou blushes from this sudden showing.

Kagome on the other hand gasps and asks, "Yura, when did you do that?"

"Oh, about two months ago."

Kagome shakes her head, "Um, no thanks. I don't think I could do that."

Eri grins and replies, "Well how about a belly chain then instead?"

Kagome brightens, "Yes, that would be perfect!"

Inuyasha can't help but ask, "Why did you piece your belly button?"

Laughing the girl replies, "Cause I could. Besides it would drive my family nuts if they found out."

Shaking his head and not quite understanding the whole thing gets dragged off by Kagome in search of something called 'ac-ces-sor-ies'. Kagome looks around and comes across a small silver chain. "This will work great," smiling she thinks, 'I can get a silver dog charm to put on it to add a special touch.' Looking around she finds a belt with flat silver studs on it and grabs it to finish up Inuyasha's outfit. The other girls wander around a bit more to find stuff for them, and while they do so Kagome comes across a think leather collar with spikes. Trying hard not to laugh, of course she fails terribly at the sudden thought, 'A inu hanyou wearing a collar! Oh, Kami! He would never go for it, but damn that is funny!'

Seeing Kagome trying to hold back the laughter he asks, "Oi, wench. What is so damn funny?"

Shaking her head she replies, "Nothing really, I just thought of something funny."

Giving her a hard look, "nani?"

'Got to think of something quick,' she answers, "I was thinking about getting you a necklace but thought that you might not like it cause of the, um, last necklace you got."

Scowling he growls at her, "Fuck no, there is no fucking way you will put another damn spell on me."

Shaking her head she sighs, "Inuyasha, these have no spells on them. They are just for looks."

Seeing the scowl still on his face she doesn't press the issue. Looking around some more she comes across some body glitter in green and grabs it as an afterthought. Finding some leather gloves with the fingers removed she has him try them on to find a pair that fits. Finally they head off to pay for all their items. Her friends soon join them and they head off to get some ice cream. On their way they hear a male voice call out, "Higurashi."

Hearing Kagome groan softly Inuyasha watches the boy approach her. He doesn't know why but he senses the fact that Kagome isn't happy with whoever this human was.

"Hello Hojo-kun. What are you doing here?" she smiles as she inwardly tells him to go away.

He looks quickly at Inuyasha before turning back to her, "I am doing some shopping. I heard there was a new club opening up."

"The Basement? Yeah I head."

Taken back a bit the boy quickly recovers, "Are you going?"

"Hai, Inuyasha, the girls, and I are going. We just picked up a few things for it." She says while inching closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha notices this and wonders exactly what is going on. Deciding to help her get away from him he says, "Kagome, isn't your mother waiting for us?"

At this Hojo looks up at the boy with white hair again, 'he is calling her Kagome?' He frowns while asking, "You must be Inuyasha then? How do you know Higurashi? You seem very familiar with her?"

Scowling he answers, "Yes, I am. Not that it is any of your business. I have known her for some time now, and what is it to you what I call her?"

Hojo at this back peddles a bit, "I have a right to know. She is my girlfriend after all."

'Like hell,' Kagome scowls getting very angry at this moment.

Inuyasha, smelling her anger, growls as he steps in-between Hojo and Kagome.

Hearing him growl and knowing his temper Kagome quickly says, "Hojo-kun, I am sorry but as I told you before, I am not interested in you that way. It wouldn't work between us."

Hojo on the other hand doesn't seem to hear her. Instead he is looking at Inuyasha, 'is he growling?' Smirking slightly Hojo just turns and tosses over his shoulder as he walks away, "we will see." Not noticing a certain hanyou flexing his fingers and cracking his knuckles while he does so.

Putting a hand on Inuyasha's arm she says, "let him go Inuyasha. He isn't worth it."

"Feh," still scowling he crosses his arms and looks at the young Miko, "Oi, what's a girl-friend anyways?"

Kagome blushes as red as a tomato, as her friends laugh at his question, trying not to get any redder she replies, "When someone is together with someone else, trying to find out if they are a good match to become married, or mated as I think Kouga put it, they are boyfriend and girlfriend." Looking at the girls she continues as Inuyasha watches her, "About two years ago it seems somehow I ended up going out on a date with him. The first one was a total disaster because I was so worried about you that I basically ran out in the middle of it. It was after that time you shoved me down the well and stole the shards. The other date was not any better."

Arumi can't help but add, "I am kind of surprised he didn't just give up after awhile."

Laughing Yura puts in her observation; "he doesn't strike me as being smart enough to figure it out."

Groaning Kagome grabs his arm and says, "Enough about it. Lets get some ice cream!"

As they head off to meet up with Kagome's mother Inuyasha thinks, 'I don't know about this dating, but I don't like it. I have a feeling this Hobo person will be trouble.' Glancing at Kagome he can't help but smile, 'she was thinking about me while she was with him on this 'date' and she told him she wasn't interested in him either? Yeah, there is no way I am going to let him take her away from me.'

~ TBC ~

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

AN ~ Hey, Just a quick for you all. Are these chapters too long? Please let me know. I sort of don't like to short of chapters myself, but I figured I better poll the readers if you will to see exactly what you all think. Please let me know in review. Thanks!

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~


	5. Chapter Four

**

~ )0( ~ Blood Promises of Old ~ )0( ~

**

Written by: _£ady ßan§hee 999_ _© 2003_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or the rest of the gang. Nor, do I own Evanescence. I do own Jasmine, 'Blood Thorn', Corwyn, and 'Ace' however and none shall be used by another without consent, Gomen-nasai!

**Author's note: **I am trying to handle all the grammar errors by myself, as I do not have any Beta testers. My husband wants to read the story after I am completely finished and I know he will be able to spot a lot of my mistakes. In the mean time, please excuse my mistakes!

****

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

_"__When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me." _

_~ __Evanescence **'My Immortal'** ~ _

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**__

_Previously: _

_Groaning Kagome grabs his arm and says, "Enough about it. Lets get some ice cream!"_

As they head off to meet up with Kagome's mother Inuyasha thinks, 'I don't know about this dating, but I don't like it. I have a feeling this Hobo person will be trouble.' Glancing at Kagome he can't help but smile, 'she was thinking about me while she was with him on this 'date' and she told him she wasn't interested in him either? Yeah, there is no way I am going to let him take her away from me.'

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

****

_**Chapter Four ~ Trusting One Completely ** ___

Meeting up with Mrs. Higurashi and Souta the group grabs some ice cream for themselves. Kagome grabs a chocolate for Inuyasha and a strawberry for herself. Sitting down with the others Inuyasha watches the others eat the strange food before tasting it for himself.

"Shippou would love this," he says between licks.

Laughing Kagome says, "Hai, I know. I wish we could bring them over here."

Cocking an eyebrow the hanyou scoffs, "Feh, nah. This way I can tease him about it."

Arumi looks over at Kagome and asks, "Tease who?"

Giving a half smile the miko replies, "Shippou-chan. He LOVES chocolate, and every time I go I always have to take him some."

"Feh, annoying runt."

Yura laughs, "Ok, I have to ask. Inuyasha did I hear right back there. Where you actually growling?"

Giving the girl a cautious look he shrugs his shoulders, "Feh."

Kagome rolls her eyes at the boy and looks over at her friends before sighing. "It is a inu youkai trait, or just an inu trait." Smirking she gives him another look, "it lets you know when they are definitely NOT happy about something or someone."

Yura smirks as Arumi giggles, Eri just asks in a hushed voice, "I still want to see the ears," which the others nod in agreement. Yura adds, "Yeah, but the fangs and claws are interesting thought."

Kagome listens to her friends as Inuyasha scowls. Shaking her head Kagome says, "We can't show you his ears here, so why don't you all meet at the shrine before we go to the club. You can see them then."

The others nod as they finish their ice cream. Heading out they pass a jewelry story that Yura stops at. "Hang on girls, I want to see if they have anything interesting here."

The girls head in as Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Inuyasha wait outside. Looking around Kagome looks at the pendants and charms while her friends look at the earrings. Suddenly she comes across a silver dog charm in the shape of a German Shepard that catches her eye. Deciding that it would be perfect to go with her belly chain she quickly makes the purchase and waits for the others.

Once everyone is done they rejoin the others. Heading out of the mall the girls say good-bye and head home as the rest head back to the shrine.

"Decided to go to the club I see?" asks Kagome's mother.

"Actually we didn't have a choice. I will tell you about it when we get home," Kagome replies as she looks at Souta.

Her mother nods in understanding, "Well, did you find something to wear that you liked?"

Smiling the girl nods, "Hai, we did." Changing the subject she asks, "When is Jii-chan coming home?"

"He will be home on Saturday. He called yesterday and said he wanted to stay a few days longer. It seems his friend was sick and he wanted to care for him before returning."

Kagome nods and continues walking when suddenly she remembers something she had been meaning to ask her mother. "When did I get a credit card?"

Laughing Mrs. Higurashi replies, "It isn't really a credit card. It is more of a debit card. Your father left you an inheritance and I figured it was about time for you to be able to use it. Since you are so mature, and since you are gone so much I figured this way you could have at least some way to enjoy yourself while home."

"Ah, I see," raising an eyebrow she stammers, "um, err, about how, um…"

Looking over at her daughter, "Are you trying to ask how much?" Watching her daughter blush before nodding she laughs, "Let's just say if you handle it wisely you are well off."

Wide eyed she looks at her mother, "Really?"

"Hai"

Coming to the shrine they quickly enter. Handing Souta his bags he runs off to put them in his room. Kagome tells her mother about meeting Jasmine, the sent, and 'The Basement'. "So if we want to find out more about her, we have to go," concludes the young woman.

Kagome's mother nods, "That sounds reasonable. I just want to say this, be sure to be careful."

Kagome nods then grabs the bags, "I am going to put these away," and heads upstairs.

Inuyasha decides to ask her mother some questions that have been bothering him. "We ran in to a boy called Hojo at the mall. Kagome mentioned something about a date. What is that?"

Motioning for him to sit down at the table with her she answers him, "A date is something two people go on, to see if they are interested in each other. Usually people date to find the right one for them to spend the rest of their lives with."

Inuyasha then tells her about the incident with Hojo. She frowns when he tells her Hojo's ending comment. "I thought he was a bit odd, but that worries me. Inuyasha I think you and Kagome need to be careful around him. You especially because things are done differently here then in the past, such as fighting is only okay in self-defense. In other-words they throw the first punch and you were just defending yourself or someone else. And killing is out completely, unless, and I mean unless, absolutely necessary. So please remember that."

Watching the hanyou nod affirmative she continues, "We wouldn't be able to explain who you are. Since you don't have any documentation to prove it."

Kagome enters hearing this, "Ack! You are right. He doesn't. How are we going to get him into the club tomorrow? I am sure they are going to card people." Scratching her head while she thinks she suddenly snaps her fingers and says, "I'll be right back."

Heading to the phone she calls Yura and quickly explains the problem.

"No big deal, girl. For two reasons! One I can create him a fake I.D. It won't fool the cops but it will a bouncer."

Kagome groans, "Why am I not surprised. Ok, so what is the other reason?"

Yura laughs, "Oi, girl, you should know me by now. Besides if that is a surprise, then my other reason should just floor you then."

'Why do I get the feeling I am being set up?' In a resigned voice she says, "and that is?"

"Do you remember Corwyn?"

"Black hair, deep purple contacts, tall, has adopted you like a kid sister?" Kagome smiles as she remembers her meeting Corwyn a few years back. He took them to get some dinner when he was in town and stopped by for a visit. Yura's older brother, Yuuki, and he were friends and due to Yura's close relationship with her brother often times would hang out with them. But when Yuuki was killed in an unsolved murder Corwyn continued to stop by to hang out with his adopted little sister and see how she was doing.

"Yeah, well guess who owns 'The Basement'?"

Kagome's mouth drops open at this shocking announcement. "Corwyn owns the club?"

"Hai! That is why I know about the club and that we can get in without any problems. He was the one who invited me to come and bring you guys with me."

"Wow, talk about small world. I can't wait to see how he is doing. It has been awhile." Kagome replies. "But just incase, I want to get an I.D. done up for Inuyasha too. How soon will it take to be ready?"

"I will have it done tomorrow, but I need you to bring Inuyasha over here tonight so I can get a photo for it."

"Alright, we will be right over." Saying good-bye she hangs up the phone and goes back to tell Inuyasha and her mother what is going on.

"We have to go to Yura's house now so she can take a picture of you for the I.D., but it may not be that big of an issue," smiles Kagome.

Her mother frowns, "I don't want to ask so I will pretend I didn't hear anything about an I.D., but why may it not be an issue?"

"Do you remember Corwyn, mom? Yuuki's friend?" Her mother nods as she continues, "Well, it seems that he owns 'The Basement' and asked Yura to come and bring her friends with her."

"It seems that you will be able to get in one way or another," her mother sighs.

"Don't worry mom, we will be extra careful and besides, Inuyasha's with me," she grins over to the hanyou next to her. Grabbing his arm she heads towards the door. "We got to go meet up with Yura. Be back in a bit."

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

Knocking on the door Yura answers, "Oh, you two. Come on upstairs. I have everything ready to go."

Once upstairs Yura sits Inuyasha down and takes a picture of him with her digital camera. Loading it up into her computer she gets to work.

"Ok, we will keep the single name, since what the hey, it's legal. How old are you?"

"18"

"When is your birthday?"

Inuyasha draws his eyebrows together and frowns. "I don't know. I just know it was in fall."

"Um, ok. How about Oct. 19th then?"

"Feh, whatever."

"Kay, let's see the rest I can make up as I go. I will have this ready for school tomorrow." Yura smiles, "if you want, I can create an older set of I.D's for you two as well."

Kagome shakes her head and laughs, "No, thanks. This is fine."

Talking a bit more the two take their leave and return home. Kagome sighs as they walk up the steps of the shrine she looks over at him and smiles, "busy day, huh?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Feh."

"So what did the others say when you went back?"

They walk towards the god tree while he tells her all that was said about the wise one. Getting to the tree they sit down.

"So this Jasmine must be a member of their order then? Or someone who knows the secrets of?"

"Myouga-jiji seems to think so, but doesn't understand their interest in the shrine now." Crossing his arms he looks up towards the sky as the sun sets in the horizon, "They could be after the shards. Kaede-baba told me to bring your bow and arrows with me, but I don't see how we can take it with us into a the club."

Kagome looks quickly over at Inuyasha with wide eyes, "And you can't take Tetsusaiga. Maybe this isn't such a great idea."

Closing his eyes he sighs deeply, "We need to find out more about her. We have no choice in the matter. We have to go."

Dropping her shoulders she sighs before turning to look at him, "Hai, you are right. We will just have to be careful. At least there will be people around so she can't try anything."

'She can be strong when she needs to be.' Looking over at her he places a clawed hand on her shoulder. "We will be fine."

Smiling at him she replies, "Hai." Then turns her attention to the setting sun.

Deciding now is the time to bring up a few things he takes a deep breath, "Kagome?" She turns and looks at him again and he removes his hand. "We need to talk about Shippou and the group."

Confusion evident in her eyes she cocks her head as she looks at him. "What about?"

'This isn't going to be easy,' he looks back up towards the sky. "Well Myouga-jiji has brought something to my attention today. I didn't have time to discuss it with the rest of the group yet." Sighing he scratches his ear as he continues, "It seems since I am an inu youkai, the other youkai that have heard of us, are calling us a pack. Not that I mind, but I am not sure how the others will take it." Glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye he adds, "or you."

Kagome blinks at him, "a pack? Isn't that a inu youkai or even an inu's version of a family?"

Inuyasha nods as he watches her.

"Inuyasha, I don't think the others would mind at all. Sango has lost all her family, Shippou is an orphan, and Miroku is still with our group, err, I guess our pack. And since I consider you all my family anyways, I don't see the problem."

Blushing a bit he realizes she doesn't fully understand. "Well let me explain a bit about it. Since you and I formed the group, in youkai eyes we are the pack leaders. Other youkai are a bit um, older, when they form their packs or are born into them." Deciding to come to that whole pack leader status and meaning latter he continues, "Anyways, the reason why I brought this up is because of Shippou. I talked this over with your mother already about him, and she said I should talk to you."

Looking at him gently she asks, "What about Shippou?"

Scratching his ear again he sighs, "Well, he is a youkai who thinks of you as his second mother. Being human you wouldn't know but youkai adopt orphans by 'marking' them. I think it would mean a lot to him if you marked him as yours." Watching her reaction he quickly adds, "that is if you want to."

"Inuyasha, what is this marking exactly?" she looked at him curiously.

"Well," he tilts his head, "you already have sort of. By sleeping with him at night your scent is already on him. Plus you protect him. By marking him you share a bit of your blood with him, which makes your scent dominate, as the scent of his parent. Other youkai would know that anyone messing with him would have to deal with you as a result."

Her eyes get a distant look to them as she quietly asks, "So you mean it is like me officially adopting Shippou."

Noticing her glazed eyes he becomes puzzled but answers, "Sort of, except to a youkai it would make him smell like you, so they would see you as his natural mother."

Looking up towards the sky but without really looking, "Wouldn't that be a bit weird. I mean he is a full youkai. He might not want to be adopted by a human and given a human scent."

Shaking his head, "Feh, I don't think he would mind. In fact I think he would be very happy. He is an orphan after all. To him it would mean he truly has a family again." Crossing his arms again he continues, "besides, this way he will most likely be less of a pain in the ass while you are gone, cause he knows for sure you will be coming back."

Kagome's eyes widen and she quickly pulls up her knees and drops her head. He smells her tears as they fall silently. This has the hanyou completely confused before he suddenly remembers.

_* "I don't know if the well will let me do that." *_

'Baka!' he scowls to himself. 'You have to tell her. You can't let her go on like this.'

Sighing he gently picks her up and puts her on his lap sideways and gently hugs her. Shocked by this action she freezes for a moment before putting her face in his shoulder.

In a shaky and small voice she says, "I want to do this for Shippou, but would it be fair to him? What happens if I can't go back? He would loose another parent, and I can't do that to him." She starts to sob as she clutches his jacket.

Stroking her hair he puts his head on top of hers and sighs. He has never liked to see her cry it always made him feel bad deep inside.

"Kagome, why don't you think the well will work?"

Realizing his question she gasps, 'I can't tell him can I?' She shakes her head.

Inuyasha looks down at her and sees she is hiding something. Speaking firmly, "Kagome, look at me."

She shakes her head as a few more tears fall.

"Kagome"

"I can't say it."

Growling with a commanding tone, Kagome looks up quickly at him. "Kagome, tell me. I can't help you unless you do, please." Looking her right in the eye he continues, "I don't want to see you hurt like this."

Staring back into his eyes she realizes she can't hide the truth from him anymore. With a look of defeat she drops her head. "Once Naraku was defeated, you where going to go to hell with Kikyou." She drops her voice to barely a whisper, "I couldn't live with myself if I let you do that. I was going to give you the jewel to make a wish. So that you could be happy and alive." Putting her hands up to her face she tries to hide the tears but her body shakes with the silent sobs. "I couldn't… be… able to see… you die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do something. I knew it would seal me in my time, but you would be alive if you wished for Kikyou to be alive again."

Pulling her back into his shoulder, he holds her tight while she continues to cry. 'You would do that for me? Just so that I would be happy and alive?' The impact of what she said hit him harder than anything he has ever been though. Not the death of his mother, Kikyou's arrow, or Naraku's trickery. Kagome was willing to seal herself in this time, because she didn't want to see him die.

Putting his head down next to her ear he says, "Kagome, listen to me. I don't want to make a wish on the jewel. Kikyou died a long time ago, and besides I wouldn't be happy with her. I made a promise to someone who didn't really love me, nor I her. My pack has shown me more in friendship than she ever did out of so called love. I see that now. Besides, I couldn't leave my pack."

Gasping she looks up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He leans down close to her face, looking in her eye as he softly murmurs, "I couldn't leave you."

'He couldn't leave me?' Her eyes widen as what he said sinks in, 'b-but w-w-why would he…' And before she could continue with her thoughts she felt a gentle pressure on her lips. 

He grazes her lips gently in order to give her a chance to pull away. 'Kami please let her want me too.'

Instead of pulling away she hesitantly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back with a slightly growing pressure. Purring in his chest, he nibbles her lower lip asking for admittance. Gasping at the pressure of his teeth on her skin she opens her mouth to give a small gasp as he plunders his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of it as she caressed his with hers edging him on. Breaking off the kiss he looks at her as she blushes and lowers her eyes. "Kagome, you made a promise to me to always stay by my side. I don't want you to ever leave my side, even when this quest is over, please. You mean so much to me, and you also mean a lot to the others in our pack."

Kagome looks up at him, 'our pack. Why doest that sound so right?' Laying her head on his shoulder she smiles. 'I have wanted him to hold me like this for so long. And that kiss…' Snuggling closer to him she whispers, "I don't ever want to leave your side. Not now, not ever."

With his arms around her he strokes her hair. Hearing her reply he lays his head on top of her head and takes a relaxing breath, still purring in a most peaceful contentment for the first time in a long time. 'My Kagome.'

Feeling completely relaxed her body becomes sluggish. Realizing how much of an emotional roller coaster she has been on for so long, along with the vibrations from his purring she yawns. Hearing her yawn he slides a hand under her knee and the other on her back, as he stands up and jumps to his favorite branch. Settling her back down on his lap, he whispers to her, "get some rest. I'll keep you safe."

Hugging him around the neck she squeezes sleepily as she replies, "Hai, I know. You always do." And with that slips into a comfortable slumber.

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

Jasmine walks up a darkly lit warehouse and opens the door. Nodding to the dark figure leaning up against the wall by the door she smirks, "where they at?"

"V.P. Lounge"

Waving absently she heads thru the empty club towards the back where the third floor staircase is located. Walking past the double staircase leading down towards the bar and dance floor she walks over sized couches and chairs scattered around the main floor that has the center section cut out to view the lower level. Elegant yet with a dark theme, wrought iron sconces and candelabras cast indirect lighting added with rope lighting built into the floor form a wandering path around towards different areas. The openness of the area is not due to the originality of the building but for the ability to be able to see the comings and goings of those there. Walking up the stairs she heads up to an over-sized set of double doors carved with an Amazon tree and in it's branches laying a group of jaguars. Opening up one door in the darkly light, large room, she continues to walk over to the far wall where there can be seen the shadows of 3 others sitting in a semi-circle Victorian style sectional that over-views the club with a one-way viewing wall.

She sits down, nods to the others, takes the drink that was hands it to her, by a man who turns and walks away just as silently as he came in, and sighs.

The male closest to the window with a voice, deep and curt asks, "Do they know?"

Nodding again she replies, "Hai, he suspected something before I even dropped my barrier but when I did, it just confirmed his suspicion."

The male next to her with a relaxed voice chuckled, "And he didn't fight you right there?"

Laughing she shakes her head, "Nope, he wanted to though. After everything that was told to me about him, I was expecting him to jump me right there."

A gentle feminine voice speaks up, "Maybe he is finally showing signs of maturity. People do change you know." Turning to the first male who gave a snort at that comment as she pokes him laughing lightly.

The first male answers, "More like she has him on a short leash in public."

Jasmine smirks at this, "Kagome seems to be a genuinely open person. What I wonder is she doesn't seem the type to face you down without fear," pointing to the first male.

A sudden glitter of fang as the person smirks, "She has backbone that one. At first I thought she was just stupid, but quickly saw otherwise. She has a inner strength I have seen her use quite often." Hearing the wistfulness of the memories of days long gone.

Noting the trailing conversation from the first male she takes a sip from her drink and turns to the male next to her, "So you ready for tomorrow, brother?"

Grinning he replies, "There are a few odds and ends to get settled but, Hai, for the most part we are."

Raising an eyebrow she nods, "Well, I am sure you will have everything just right."

Suddenly the first male leans forward just enough light to make his golden eyes reflect the light, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Looking directly at Jasmine with a glare that had many before freeze.

Tipping her head slightly and slowly blinking, "Hai, I know what must be done."

He nods, "Do not take him lightly. He fights just as fiercely as a full youkai."

The other female leans towards him and adds in a serious manner, "Hai, especially when she is involved. You found that out a few times, didn't you dear?"

Sighing he nods, "Hai, I made that mistake before. It almost cost me my life."

Crossing her arms, she sits back a bit in the couch she asks, "So he has gained that much already?"

The golden eyes look straight through her and answers, "One more thing, and this must be stressed. Be wary of Tetsusaiga, but more so when he is without it. If he turns, you will be in danger, along with anyone near him. Friend or foe, he would care not. The only one who would be able to do anything for him at that point would be Kagome."

Finishing off her drink she nods, "I understand."

The golden eyed male leans back in his seat again and his features back into the shadows again, "Be sure that you do."

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

Dusk has fallen and Mrs. Higurashi walks to the god tree finding Kagome asleep in his arms, and his golden eyes watching her as she approaches. "Inuyasha, dinner is ready. Do you think we should wake her?" She asks quietly.

Kagome opens one eye barely and yawns, "No, I am up." Trying to open both eyes she adds, "Well, sort of."

Inuyasha chuckles lightly as he lifts her up and jumps down. Setting her down she starches and rubs her eyes. Mrs. Higurashi smiles and tells her, "Hurry up now and go get ready for dinner."

Kagome nods and heads off towards the house. Inuyasha is about to follow her when Kagome's mother puts a hand on his arm. "So I take it you talked to her?"

Crossing his arms he looks towards the house, "I told her about Shippou and the mark. I also told her of my decision not to go to hell, and of our pack." Sighing he turns back towards the woman and tells her about Kagome's plan to let him use the wish, why and what it would of meant for her. "That is when I told her of my decision not to leave her or my pack."

Listening to him she replies, "It sounds like she had thought about that idea for some time. She truly only wanted you to be happy."

Nodding he smiles lightly, "she is always like that."

"Yes, she is, isn't she."

"I guess she was worried about this for sometime now. Afterwards she was exhausted."

"Inuyasha I am glad you two finally talked about things. It is important for people to talk things out and not keep them inside. That causes many problems in the long run."

"I guess."

"Anyways, lets go get some dinner."

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

After dinner Kagome heads upstairs to start on her homework. Souta grabs Inuyasha and asks him to play a game with him on the game system he just got on his birthday. After loosing a few games he decides that claws do not help against a battle when one must push buttons on a controller and calls it quits. Going upstairs he goes into Kagome's room when he sees a light on under the door. Walking up behind her and leans down over her, looking at the paperwork on the desk, he asks, "What's that?"

Leaning back up against his chest she reaches up and scratches one of his ears. "I am trying to figure out this math assignment, but failing horribly." Smiling as he tips his head towards her hand and purrs softly. Looking up at him she watches his eyes close, she says, "you really like that don't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders but not opening his eyes, "Actually I only liked one other person scratching my ears. My mother use to do it when I was a pup, but I had forgotten how good it use to feel."

Scratching his ear for another minute she sighs, "Well, as much fun as this is, I have to get my work done." Still leaning up on his chest he looks down.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Hai, coffee would be great," she gives him a big smile.

Leaning down he quickly kisses her forehead, "Get back to work. I will be back shortly with your coffee."

Nodding she leans forward to go back to work. Glancing at him as he leaves she smiles, 'I just hope I can keep my promise about staying by your side.'

Heading downstairs he goes into the kitchen. Seeing Kagome's mother he says, "Kagome wanted a cup of coffee."

Smiling she nods, "Alright, should just take a moment." Quickly getting the coffee going she looks back at him, "So is she going mark Shippou then?"

"I believe so. Her main worry is that the well will stop and then he would be alone again, and she doesn't want him to go thru loosing a mother again."

"Well that is understandable. But nobody can predict the future. You guys especially need to find happiness when you can. Especially within your own group." Smiling she adds, "Besides, if Kagome marks him, than that means I am his grandmother. I just wish there was a way to bring him over here so I could meet him."

Pouring two cups of coffee and adding sugar she hands them to the boy. "Maybe after all this stuff here we can figure a way to do so."

Nodding he takes the cups upstairs. Handing one to Kagome and sitting down on the bed he asks, "Ok, what is this math you are doing?"

Looking back at him and raising an eyebrow she sighs, "well, math is finding the sum of numbers. I am stuck cause it was never my strongest subject. What I am working on right now is called Algebra. Basically it is 2+A=7+3. What I have to figure out is what "A" equals."

Cocking his head to the side he simple replies, "2".

Gasping she stares at him with eyes wide open as well as her mouth. "Nani!" Stuttering she continues, "I mean, Hai, you are correct but how did you figure it out so quickly?"

Shrugging his shoulders he sips some coffee, "Feh, it was easy. My mother taught me numbers and figures when I was young."

Laughing she smiles at the hanyou, "I wish I had known this earlier, you could have helped me with my homework and studies awhile ago." Grabbing her book and her papers she goes over to the bed and stretches out on her stomach. She starts explaining where she is and what she is stuck on.

Mrs. Higurashi knocks on the door and walks in seeing the two stretched out on the bed. Inuyasha looking over at Kagome's papers pointing out something, "here see you have 'X' equaling 24, and that isn't right."

Kagome turns to him, "What did I do wrong?"

Smiling at the two she asks, "Having fun you two?"

Both teens look up at her and Kagome answers, "Hai, Inuyasha is great at math. Maybe with his help I can actually do well in that class."

"Oh really?" her mother looks over at the boy who is blushing slightly but not looking at either females.

"Hai, he already understands algebra and is trying to help me."

Looking even more embarrass the hanyou hides his eyes with his bangs, "Feh."

Noticing his antics and nodding, "Well that is good. I am glad you guys are working together." Smiling at her daughter she notices Kagome glancing over at him out of the corner of her eye before looking back at her mother. "Well, I am going to bed. Don't stay up to late. Good-night you two."

"Night mama"

And with that the two return to continue her work. A few hours and many subjects later Kagome gets up and stretches. "Man I got to get some coffee. I only have history left so now is a perfect time to take a break."

Heading downstairs the two refill their cups. Inuyasha looks at the tired expression on her face, as his ears droop to the sides, "is your school work always like this?"

Sighing but giving him a tired smile she shakes her head, "not really, or at least it never use to be. But because of all the school I miss when I go thru the well I end up having to make it up when I am home." Grimacing she ads, "I really should do more of my work while I am there though."

Dropping his ears down even further he realizes how much of a toll this has taken. Here he always thought she ran thru the well to get away from everything, but it ends up she has more then enough to deal with on her side. Even though it wasn't physically demanding, it was still mentally draining. "I … I am sorry."

Surprise evident on her wide eyes looking up at him she blinks, "About what?" Truly confused.

His shoulders drop a bit, "I should of tried to understand this sooner. What you have been going though with living a life on both sides of the well."

All though processes stopped for her with this, 'Nani is wrong with him. He never seemed to care about it before. Why now, what is going on.' Stammering a bit she coughs lightly to try to get her voice to work, "Um, err, well, school isn't as important as collecting jewel shards and stopping Naraku, I'll admit." Giving a deep sigh she figures she should continue, "But I need to learn. Back there, I am already considered an adult. But here I am not. There is still much I need to learn before I would be considered one. Consider it a right of passage if you will. I must learn what I need to know to become an adult here. Since this is the era I was born and raised, I am in a way bound by its ideas of who I am, and such. Granted I am almost done, and it has been difficult, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything. I just hope we can come to some sort of compromise about it."

Giving her a smirk and moving his ears to face her, "So does this mean no more sits?"

Laughing at his antics she replies, "Only if you don't fight me about it. Especially when final exams come."

Tilting his head in confusion he looks at her, "What are final exams?"

Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes with her hand she groans, "Final exams are given twice a year. They count for a large part of the end grade. They test you on the extent of your knowledge on what you have learned so far. They are really rough though, and I always worry about it cause I might of missed something while I was away." Smiling at him she adds, "Well, at least you can help me study for my math final."

Another hour later she closes the last book and yawns. "Finally" she moans. Looking over next to her she sees him fast asleep curled up next to her. Chuckling slightly and moving a bit of hair out of his face she smiles. Slowly as so not to wake him she gets up out of bed and packs away her work. Grabbing some pajamas she heads off into the bathroom to quickly change and comes back. Shaking her head she wonders 'ok, now what.' Looking at the sleeping hanyou she shrugs, and turns off the light. Climbing back on to the bed as quietly as she left and stretches out next to him. As soon as her head hits the pillow she instantly falls asleep.

**~ T.B.C. ~**

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

**_Lady Banshee 999 ~_**

Hey all, sorry this took so darn long to type up. I am trying to switch between stories. Between this one and "The Whispers of a Well and The Fate of Them All". I try to type up a bit of one each night. And with my love for long chapters… well, needless to say this can take a while. (Yeah, just ask my husband… he so is going to end up having to get his own computer if he wants to go online. :P)

I am also typing up bits and pieces of an A.U. with the gang. Not really sure about it yet. I would sort of like to get farther along in these stories first. I sort of type a bit of it while an idea hits me. Usually when I am cutting grass… all 5 hours worth of grass. (*Sigh* the joys of farm living.) My husband has read the first couple of pages and he said he liked it. But then again, he is my husband, and you know how that goes sometimes.

Anyways, I have written about 3 more chapters of this one. I just have to type them up. SO, I will try to do it as quickly as possible. Let me know what you think so far. 

Thanks!

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**


	6. Chapter Five

**

~ )0( ~ Blood Promises of Old ~ )0( ~

**

Written by: _£ady ßan§hee 999_ _© 2003_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or the rest of the gang. I do have written permission to use poetry by L.E. Birch though. But on the plus side I do own Jasmine, 'Blood Thorn', Corwyn, and 'Ace' however and none shall be used by another without consent, Gomen-nasai!

**Author's note: **Buy a Dell, Compact, H-P, ANYTHING OTHER THEN GATEWAY!!! At the end of September, begining of October I had to reformat my hard-drive again. (8th time in 2 years) Well, that was fun... (not) but here I just got my computer back and running cause they had to send me a whole NEW HARD-DRIVE. (this is the 3rd one in two years!!!) *BIG SIGH.. while banging head on desk* Of course it would figure that it would happen while I was proofing both the chapters for this and my other story. *waaaah!*

Do you realize that of my original computer... the only thing original on it is the keyboard, the actual casing holding all the computer parts, and the A drive. (that hard floppy disk drive) And that drive is only original because I have never used the darn thing since owning the computer! EVERYTHING ELSE has been replaced at least once, and sometimes twice! Ok, sorry about the rant. Gomen also about the wait for this chapter. 

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

_"__Shadows of yesterday darken fall upon my path ,  
on that of which I tread, but even so, I carry on.  
For even though the past is there,  
who knows what today may hold,  
on that which is yet to be..." _

_~ __L.E. Birch **'The Path Unknown'** ~ _

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**__

_Previously: _

_'Another hour later she closes the last book and yawns. "Finally" she moans. Looking over next to her she sees him fast asleep curled up next to her. Chuckling slightly and moving a bit of hair out of his face she smiles. Slowly as so not to wake him she gets up out of bed and packs away her work. Grabbing some pajamas she heads off into the bathroom to quickly change and comes back. Shaking her head she wonders 'ok, now what.' Looking at the sleeping hanyou she shrugs, and turns off the light. Climbing back on to the bed as quietly as she left and stretches out next to him. As soon as her head hits the pillow she instantly falls asleep._'

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

Chapter Five ~ Setting up and setting out

Inuyasha wakes up early the next morning not sure where he is exactly. Feeling someone up against his chest he takes a small sniff. Opening up his eyes he finds Kagome snuggled up next to him with her head on his one arm and his other arm around her waist. Putting his head down in her hair he inhales again. Smiling he enjoys the moment before he has to move. Smiling gently 'I could get use to this.'

Sighing he slowly extracts himself from her without waking her. Grabbing a change of cloths he goes and changes before heading downstairs. Scenting no one up yet he goes outside to check the grounds. Not finding anything new he decides to head back inside. By this time Mrs. Higurashi has started breakfast.

"Morning dear," she looks at him when he walks in. "Did you sleep well?"

Thinking about how he woke up he inwardly smirks as he nods. "I checked the grounds and no one has been here last night."

Nodding she replies, "Well, that is good. I am just glad you're around to check since we don't have the senses you do."

"Kagome thinks that if anything happens it will be at the club. Trouble is that we can't take any weapons with us there."

"Well maybe not exactly in the club, because there will be to many people there. Just be sure to stay sharp regardless."

Crossing his arms looking determined he replies, "Feh, I always am."

Smiling she asks, "Why don't you wake up Kagome. I think she forgot to set her alarm last night."

Nodding he walks off. Going into Kagome's room he finds her curled up and still sound asleep. Going over and sitting on the edge of the bed he leans over her. Shaking her shoulder gently he says, "Oi, Kagome. It is time to wake up."

Yawning she opens her eyes. "Morning," puzzled she looks at him. "How come my alarm didn't go off?" she asks while stretching.

Shaking his head he replies, "It seems you forgot to turn it last night."

"Ugh, darn. Oh well."

Cocking an eyebrow at her he asks, "How come you didn't wake me up last night to get me off your bed?"

Shrugging she replies, "You looked comfortable so I didn't want to wake you. Besides it didn't seem like that big a deal."

"Well come on your mother's about to finish breakfast."

Nodding she gets up, "Alright, out you and let me get dressed. I will be out in a moment."

"Feh"

After breakfast Kagome drags him upstairs and brushes his hair again. Putting it in another ponytail and scratching his ears for a moment she then grabs her bag and heads to school with him.

Getting to school the girls join the two, "So you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I am going to be," answers Kagome.

Suddenly the bell rings and the three girls head towards their class. Kagome leans up and kisses Inuyasha on the cheek. "I will see you later, kay?"

Nodding but suddenly smells an annoyed scent he leans down and says, "Be careful, I just smelled trouble."

Kagome looks around quickly, "Jasmine?"

Growling he says, "no" as his ears twitch under his hat he flexes his clawed hand. "Hojo, and he is not happy. I can smell his anger." Looking down at her he smirks, "I guess he didn't like you kissing me."

Scowling she replies, "I thought I took care of him. Listen I got to get to class before the next bell. I will try to do something about him later."

"Kagome…" he starts to speak with an annoyed tone.

Cutting him off quickly she says, "Listen, I have to go. We can talk about this when I get out." And with that she runs off to class.

Scanning the area he locates the boy. Barking out sharply, "What do you want. Don't you have a class to get to or something?"

Hojo steps out from behind the tree. "You think you have her heart do you? You just wait, she will be back with me where she belongs."

Growling Inuyasha resists the urge to just kill him where he stands. "You think she was ever yours? Besides that Kagome is free to choose who she wants," smirking he crosses his arms and adds, "and obviously it isn't you."

Laughing Hojo waves him off, "Oh, please. Your pretty boy looks and exotic features is all you have going for you. She will soon realize her mistake and come back to me. You are just a passing fancy. I have been with her to long to let her end what we had."

Scowling even darker the hanyou gives him a glare, "You make her sound like a possession. I have been her friend for a long time. She is the closest thing to a family I have and I will be damned if you will try anything to hurt her. She has already told you she doesn't want you." Fisting his hands to the point of almost drawing blood with his claws, 'she is mine, part of my pack, and mine to protect.'

Smirking he replies, "We shall see." And with that he turns and walks into the school.

'Damn, I can't go into the school. He will be trouble and I can't lay a claw on him.' Scowling darkly he turns and heads of back towards the shrine. 'I have to do something, but the question is what.'

Once at the house he finds Kagome's mother in the kitchen. Seeing his face she quickly realizes something is wrong. "What's wrong dear?"

Telling her everything that happened between him and Hojo he says, "and damn it, I can't do anything about him and I can't go into school to protect her."

Frowning she sighs, "I always assumed he was harmless. I guess I was wrong. You are right, he is going to be trouble. Does Kagome know about this?"

Shaking his head, "No she was already in school when this happened."

Grabbing her coat she puts on her shoes, "All right come with me. Kagome and her gentle manor will try to talk things out but she needs to know what she is up against."

Once back at school Mrs. Higurashi goes to the office with Inuyasha behind her. Once at the office she tells the secretary, "Good morning, I am sorry but I completely forgot about Kagome's dentist appointment today."

Smiling the woman behind the desk replies, "Do not worry about it Mrs. Higurashi. I will have Kagome sent for at once. Will she be out long?"

Shaking her head she answers, "No, just an hour. Hour and a half max."

Smiling the secretary nods and sends someone to fetch Kagome from class.

Kagome enters the office and her mother quickly says, "Ah, there you are. I am sorry dear but I forgot I set a dentist appointment for you today. You will be back shortly, but these things take forever to book."

Looking at her mother oddly she says, "Alright I am ready,"

Once outside the school her mother says, "Come on, let's go over to the coffee house up the block."

After sitting down a lady takes their order. Kagome looks at her mother and Inuyasha and says, "Ok you two, out with it. What is going on?"

Kagome's mother looks at Inuyasha, "I think you better tell her."

Nodding he quickly tells her exactly what went on after she went into school. She sat and listened to it all in a state of shock.

Her mother added, "I didn't want you to deal with him without knowing all the facts first."

As the coffee arrives Kagome rubs the bridge of her nose and sits back in her chair, "What am I going to do? I already told him I don't like him that way."

"Feh, he doesn't care. He sees you as a possession, and his." He scowls at the thought.

Mrs. Higurashi smiles inwardly as she asks, "What I want to know is what set him off?"

Kagome blushes as she says, "I kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before I went into school. I guess he saw it and didn't like it."

Her mother's eyebrow rose up slightly and smiles slightly, "I see."

Sighing Kagome takes a sip of her coffee. Groaning, "Well, at least I know what I am up against. He makes me sound like someone who can't make up their own mind. And what is worse is I never really liked him in the first place. The girls just sort of thought I needed a boyfriend and would always get me so worked up I finally would relent on a date." Looking over at the hanyou who is scowling as he drinks his coffee she says, "Thank you for defending me against him though."

Giving the miko a curious stare he replies, "Feh, why wouldn't I?"

Smiling she says, "Yes, you have always done so, but still I am glad you did."

Looking a bit embarrassed with a slight blush he crosses his arms, "Feh, I wouldn't be much of a pack leader if I didn't. Although I wanted to rip him to shreds."

Mrs. Higurashi puts a hand on his arm, "Well it is a good thing you didn't."

Chatting about other things they head back after about an hour. Before they enter the building Kagome says, "I better head to class. It wouldn't be good if he saw you now, Inuyasha. He might know something was up." Smiling at the two she runs into school as they head back to the shrine.

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

At lunch Kagome meets up with her friends and quickly tells them about what happened earlier that morning with Hojo.

"Oh, my! Kagome, I am so sorry. I never thought that he was like that." Eri gasps.

The others quickly agree and express their apologies.

"Well, don't let on that you know. If he doesn't try anything here, I think he will at the club and I rather have Inuyasha with me."

"Alright," replies Yura. "Oh, and speaking of which here." She hands Kagome the I.D. for Inuyasha.

"Wow, Yura. I am impressed."

"Ah, it was nothing," she says.

Kagome passes out the pictures of the group back in the Feudal Age. The girls giggle at how cute Miroku is and how adorable Shippou is. The all are amazed at a picture of Sango on Kirara about to throw her boomerang.

Kagome hands them a picture, "this one is one of my favorites. I sort of snuck this picture without his knowing cause well, lets face it. His brother is dangerous and it really wasn't the time to be taking pictures, but it just so happened that I was taking some of Shippou when he showed up."

The picture is a side view of Inuyasha, dressed in his fire rat robes and the full size Tetsusaiga in front of him, glaring at Sesshomaru who is in the process of brushing his hair back from his face looking unfazed by the threat of his brother.

All three girls look at the picture with large eyes. "WOW! Kagome, I know he isn't a nice guy and all but DAMN girl. He is HOT!" exclaims Yura.

Arumi comments about the sword Inuyasha is holding as Eri adds, "Aw, look at Inuyasha's ears. Kagome, have you touched them? What do they feel like?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, Sesshomaru is not bad looking at all. You can tell Inuyasha and him are brothers, even though just half. Inuyasha is holding the Tetsusaiga, made from a fang of his father. It was made to protect Inuyasha's mother and can only be used by those with a heart that wants to protect humans. That is why Sesshomaru can't hold it. The barrier on it will not allow him, but he still tries to get it."

Looking at Eri she continues with a secretive smile, "Yeah, I have and they are very soft, almost like velvet. I haven't touched anything like them. When I first saw him pinned to the Sacred Tree I climbed up the vines and when I saw them I couldn't resist touching them. He never knew I did that and afterwards he would scowl when people would touch them. You should of seen the look he gave my mother when she went right up to him and touched them the first time he came to get me." Lowering her voice she says, "don't tell him I said this, he wouldn't like anyone knowing this, but I love to scratch them when he lets me. It is very calming for me, and I believe it is for him as well. But like I said, PLEASE do not let him know I said that."

Nodding the other girls agree not to tell him and go back to looking at Kagome's pictures. As they do Arumi asked, "Was I seeing things earlier or did you kiss Inuyasha before school.

The others gasp and look over towards Kagome. Kagome blushes and says, "Only on the cheek."

"Ok, spill. What is going on Kagome?" asks Yura.

"Yeah, tell us," nods the others.

Kagome is about to reply when a warning goes off inside her head and starts looking around quickly. The other girls see how nervous she had suddenly become and ask, "Kagome what's wrong?"

Still scanning the area she replies in a whisper, "I don't know, but I can't help but feeling watched right now."

Eri leans forward, "Hojo?"

Yura is also scanning around the area and suddenly spots him coming towards them, "Hai, there he is, and he is coming this way."

Kagome sighs, "Listen, remember not a word about this morning."

They nod as Yura asks, "So now what?"

Kagome stands, "Now I try to put a stop to this before someone gets hurt." As she thinks, 'and that someone being Hojo.'

Hojo walks up to the girls who have also risen. "Higurashi, how are you this fine day?"

Without smiling she replies, "I am well, thank you, and you?"

Taking up her hand he says, "Oh, I am good. Are you still going to the club tonight?"

Removing her hand from his she tries not to roll her eyes, 'man he is worse the Kouga!' "Hai, 'WE' are." Stressing the 'we' part.

"Well that is good. I guess I will see you there then." He smiles at her and walks away.

Something about that smile sent chills down her spine. 'Something is wrong, he is planning something,' she frowns, 'but what?'

The girls gather around her, "What's up Kagome?"

In a hushed voice, "he is planning something. I know it. Whatever it is though, it will go down tonight."

Yura nods, "I believe you are right. I think it is time for me to step in."

Kagome looks at her, "Nani?"

Smiling at the girl Yura replies, "You have enough to deal with. Let me deal with this one."

Eyebrows scrunched together she looks confused, "How?"

"I believe," as she pulls out her cell phone, "it is time I spend some quality time with Corwyn." Dialing she winks.

"Corwyn, hey I need your help. We have a situation that has come up and may come to a head at the club tonight." Nodding she says, "Alright I will fill you in when I get out of school. Thanks bro." Folding up the phone she grins, "ok, I am going to fill him in later but he said not to worry about anything. Besides he will be glad to make sure nothing goes wrong tonight. Consider him backup."

Kagome crosses her arms, "Yura, just what do you have got up your sleeve?"

Smiling innocently, "three girls with only one guy to care for our safety." She cocks her head, "I just thought Inuyasha could use some extra eyes to keep us safe."

"How many guys?"

"Well, lets just say there will be nothing Hojo could throw at us that we can't handle."

Gasping Kagome asks, "a gang?"

Shaking her head Yura answers, "Nah, they are good guys. There is a dark world out there. They just try to keep it contained a bit."

As the bell rings Kagome walks back in with her friends. 'Maybe things are really starting to look up.'

From the farthest corner of the yard a few shadows are seen huddled together.

"Ok, It is confirmed. Get as many as you can and come prepared." The others nod and head off.

Looking at the girls as they walk in to the school, 'Soon you will learn your place. And he will learn the hard way about opposing me.'

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

As school ends the girls walk out of the building as Inuyasha walks up to them. Kagome smiles at him, "Oi, Inuyasha. You didn't give my mother to many problems today did you?"

Scowling he gives her a hard look.

Laughing at the face she says, "I'm kidding you. Oh, here just as Yura promised." She hands him the I.D. He looks down at it and nods.

The girls say their good-bye and head off promising to meet up at 6. Kagome and Inuyasha head towards the shrine.

Inuyasha looks at her, "So anything happen?"

Nodding she tells him about Hojo and Yura calling Corwyn.

"Feh, I don't need any help against a weak human."

Sighing she replies, "Inuyasha I know this, but it may not be just him. And besides, there will be a lot of people there. It is bad enough we have to deal with Jasmine. Having an extra set of eyes on whatever Hojo has planned couldn't hurt could it?"

"Feh"

Smiling and trying to ease his ego about getting help she adds, "I know you will keep me safe. This way though I know the girls are protected incase we are preoccupied." Not being able to argue with this he doesn't protest further.

Once they enter the house she tells him, "The club opening is at 8 p.m. The girls are coming earlier cause we thought we could grab a bite to eat before heading out. I am going to take a shower now. You can after I am done." Heading upstairs she pulls out her clothes, 'how am I going to walk out of the house with this?' Glancing at the clock she shakes her head. 'Well I can get my shower now and decide later,' and with that she hurries off to the bathroom.

Inuyasha goes into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Kagome's mother looks up at him as he enters. "Well how did it go at school today?"

He grabs a soda from the fridge and sits down. "Feh, whatever he is up to, it will happen at the club."

Looking worried she asks, "So are you still going now that you have to deal with not only Jasmine but Hojo as well?"

"Hai, we have to go. Besides it seems we won't be alone. It seems Yura has contacted Corwyn to keep an eye on Hojo."

Smiling she replies, "Ah, Corwyn was a good friend of Yura's brother, Yuuki. When Yuuki was killed Corwyn kept his relationship with Yura who he had adopted like a kid sister before then. It was a terrible thing, what happened to Yuuki, but at least Corwyn stayed in contact with her."

Looking puzzled he asks, "What happened to Yuuki?"

Sighing she replied, "He was murdered on his way home from work one night. They never caught his killer and it hit Corwyn and Yura hard." Shaking her head as if to remove a bad memory she says, "Well anyways I have not seen Corwyn in some time. He is a nice man I have not seen in a while. Corwyn and the girls use to go out all the time, especially when Kagome's father passed away. They did so to help her get over his death."

Seeing his ears pick up she can tell he is curious about Kagome's father's death but doesn't seem to want to ask to upset her so she decides to ask, "Has Kagome told you about her father?"

Shaking his head he answers, "No. I didn't ask her either because I didn't want to upset her or anything."

Sighing she replies, "Yes, when he passed away it hit the family quite hard. He has been greatly missed since then as well. When Kagome was almost 14 her father was diagnosed with a deadly disease called cancer. There are many ways to fight it but none are a complete cure. And by the time he was diagnosed it was to late. He passed away six months after he was diagnosed with it."

"So there was nothing the healers could do for your mate?"

"No, there wasn't. It is a terrible thing to watch your 'mate' pass away. But I am grateful for the time we did have together and for the ability to say good-bye when the time came. He was a good man, a loving father and husband who lived life to the fullest even though he didn't get a full life to live. But there is nothing we can do about it except to remember the good times and keep him in our hearts." Hearing Kagome getting out of the shower she says, "Well, anyways, what time is everyone meeting?"

"Everyone is supposed to meet here at 6:30 to go get something to eat first."

Nodding she replies, "That sounds good. Go on and get ready. I am sure you want a shower and I have to get ready to start dinner soon." 

***TBC***

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**

**_Lady Banshee 999 ~_** Thanks for waiting on this one. I had to completely redo my darn Jap to Eng translations and my Inu. Notes for both the general show and for this story.

The next chapter will be a bit more of Inu/Kag fluff. (gotta love it) I am keeping it close to how I would see the cast actually doing this. I don't want to go OOC much and if it seems like it is, it is truly accidentally.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know. Reviews are my friend. :P 

TTFN

**_~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~_**


	7. Chapter Six

**_)O( Blood Promises of Old )O(_**

_Written by: £ady ßan§hee 999 © 2003-2004_

_Published 9/7/03 _

_Updated 8/3/04 _

**)O(**

**Disclaimer :** ... yeah, as if.

**)O(**

_"Beware, when in search of answers,__  
__be sure of what you want.__  
__The answers in which you find,__  
__the knowledge that is gained,__  
__May come at to heavy a price..." _

  
_Excerpt from__  
__'**The Price of Knowledge**' __  
__by L.E. Birch _

**)O(**

_Previously:_

_' "No, there wasn't. It is a terrible thing to watch your 'mate' pass away. But I am grateful for the time we did have together and for the ability to say good-bye when the time came. He was a good man, a loving father and husband who lived life to the fullest even though he didn't get a full life to live. But there is nothing we can do about it except to remember the good times and keep him in our hearts." Hearing Kagome getting out of the shower she says, "Well, anyways, what time is everyone meeting?"_

"_Everyone is supposed to meet here at 6:30 to go get something to eat first."_

_Nodding she replies, "That sounds good. Go on and get ready. I am sure you want a shower and I have to get ready to start dinner soon." '_

_**)0( **_

**Chapter 6 Hiding in Plain Sight...**

Inuyasha heads upstairs after the conversation with Mrs. Higurashi. Seeing Kagome's outfit on the bed he blushes. '_Is she really going to wear that?_' As he is grabbing his outfit from the room she walks in wrapped up in a towel. "Ok, shower is all yours," she says while sitting down at the desk to try to dry out her hair. Inuyasha looks over at her wrapped in nothing more then a towel. Mental images enter his mind and he blushes more so he quickly turns and walks out of the room deciding that a cold shower is exactly what he needs right now.

After Kagome dressed, as she looks at herself in the mirror, she decides that she doesn't mind the outfit as much as she thought she would. Giggling she even thinks that even though with everything they are going through, going to this club with him will be fun. Not that she would admit it to a certain gruff hanyou.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

Turning around she sees him in his jeans but without his shirt on, as he is using the towel to dry his hair. He isn't looking at her cause of the towel being over his head. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight. '_Kami, he is a sight. Oh, no... I'm blushing._' She turns away quickly and sees herself in the mirror. Realizing that he asked a question she answers, "I really should of thought out my outfit more. This isn't exactly what one wears into battle."

Having heard her heartbeat spike he had taken the towel off his head. Seeing her looking at herself in the mirror he looks at her outfit. The fake leather shorts are cut very low on the hip and very high on the leg and the green shirt doesn't even attempt to cover her belly. "I see your point he says." He has watched T.V. enough times to know it is not unusual for people to show off that much skin.

She says with a laugh, "You know it is a good thing Miroku isn't here. Or else I don't think I could wear this safely."

Suddenly noticing something hanging off of the small silver chain around her waist he walks up behind her. Turning her around her he grabs the hanging charm. "Oi, what's this? It didn't come with the silver cord when you bought it." Looking down at it he realizes it is a silver dog.

Giggling nervously she replied, "Well, I thought a charm would be perfect. I couldn't find one I liked until I spotted this silver inu charm." Turning her head with a slight nervous look she adds, "The silver reminded me of the color of your hair, and the fact that it was an inu charm, well I figured it was appropriate."

He snorts, "figures. But I like it anyways." Releasing the charm he asks, "Are you sure you want to wear that?"

She turns around again to look at herself. Cocking her head she looks at him in the mirror, "what's wrong with it? Don't I look alright?"

Smirking he answers, "I just don't want anyone to get any ideas."

Puzzled she turns her head over her shoulders, "about what?"

Stepping forward he puts his arms around her bare waist and smells her scent spike along with her heart rate. He pulls her up against his bare chest and leans down towards her ear. "You are mine Kagome. You are our pack's lead female, and I will not let anyone take you away from our pack. Or from me."

He leans further down and nuzzles her at the base of her neck as she gasps, and leans back into him more. "Inu... ya... sha...," she barely whispers out.

Smiling into her neck he continues to nuzzle her while scraping his fangs along her neck lightly, '_you may not be my mate yet, but my intended claim is now on you. No youkai will be able to miss that. Now I just have to focus on the humans._'

Lifting his head slightly he inhales her scent. Smelling his scent on her he smirks and kisses her check. "Come on, we have to finish getting ready. Your friends will be here soon."

Sighing she nods, "Hai, you are right." Slowly pulling away from him she groans, "Ugh, I don't have any shoes to go with this outfit." Grabbing her phone she calls Yuka who tells her not to worry about it, and that she has it covered.

Helping him dry his hair she has him sit down at the desk. "I think you should leave your hair unbound tonight," she says as she brushes it out. After finishing she reaches up to scratch an ear, "I really wish we didn't have to cover these up though."

A voice comes from her doorway, "I wouldn't. They're to adorable to cover up."

Turning around Kagome sees Yuka standing there dressed in leather pants and a black shirt that has no back but has ties holding it together, "Oi, you didn't have to come right over you know."

Yuka shrugs her shoulders, "Ah, no big. I figured you and I could do our make-up together. Other then that I am ready to go." She looks over at the hanyou sitting at the desk, "Damn you look good without a shirt on. Talk about eye candy. Kagome girl you have some seriously great taste."

Inuyasha scowls but his angry look is lost in the blush across his face as he puts on his shirt. Kagome on the other hand is biting back a giggle at the flustered looking hanyou. Yuka laughs warmly, "Aw, come on. I know you are a bit of a loner, but you mean to tell me that you don't think you look good? Damn you're one of the cutest guys I have met."

His ears drop a bit as he replies, "I am a hanyou. Hanyou's are not cute."

Yuka looks at Kagome and then back to him, "Your kidding right?" Then turns to Kagome and asks again, "He's kidding right?"

Kagome shook her head while the hanyou scowled which left Yuka to sigh. "Man, if only... What I wouldn't give." Shrugging her shoulders she looked at Kagome, "Well, anyways as I was saying earlier, Inuyasha, don't hide your ears. Hell I bet nobody even says anything bad. Mostly people will be asking where they can get a pair."

Smiling in relieve Kagome replies, "That is good. I hate making him have to wear the hats. It just isn't right."

Scowling the hanyou ads, "Feh, besides it dampens my damn hearing.

Smiling Yuka shakes her head, "Well anyways, Kagome these boots should be perfect with that outfit." She hands her a pair of boots that will go up to about mid-calf length with buckles all the way up. "I also brought my make-up so that we could do it together. I figured you were new to this type of club scene."

"Hai, your right, but I did find some body glitter that matched my shirt. I just couldn't resist," giggled Kagome.

"Good," Yuka replied with a nod. "We can use that too. Oh, by the way do you happen to have an old towel? I forgot mine at home."

Smiling the young miko nods and head out of the room to grab it. As she does Yuka looks over at the hanyou, "I talked to my bro Corwyn and let him know about Hojo. Even though he isn't blood, he still protects me as such, as well as Kagome. Don't worry though he won't get in your way. He is just making sure it will be a fair fight. He and his buddies have dealt with this thing before."

Inuyasha lifts an eyebrow at the term, "his buddies?"

Shrugging the girl doesn't look fazed, "his friends, but don't worry, he trusts them with his dealings. They are all very loyal to him."

Kagome comes back in and hands her the towel. Thanking her Yuka quickly scrubs off her arm. The others watch her as soon a very detailed tattoo is revealed. It goes around her forearm and parts of it almost reach her elbow. Looking at the two she says, "the design came to me one day. I just had it finished a few months ago, but I don't think mom is ready to see it yet."

Kagome goes and takes a closer look. It is a blend of tribal and Celtic designs that have been blended together to almost form a style all its own. "It is beautiful."

"Thanks, I like it." Grabbing her bag she sets it on the desk. "Ok, Kagome sit down. Inuyasha unless you want makeup on too, out." Stopping she scratches her head, "Although guys do wear it in Goth clubs."

Scowling he crosses his arms, giving her a look telling her what he thinks about that idea as he walks out.

Laughing Yuka says, "Aw, Kagome. He is just too cute. Those ears are almost as expressive as his eyes." Sighing she ads, "I have to find me a guy like him."

Smiling Kagome replies, "Good luck. From what I have seen in the past, there aren't many youkai with human forms that are good. Although now that may have changed."

They giggle some and Yuka sets to work on Kagome.

Inuyasha heads downstairs and finds Souta watching television. Souta looks over at him and takes in his clothing. "Gee, Inu-no-niichan, you look cool. Where are you going?"

Scowling he crosses his arms as he sits down on the couch, "We are going to a club that is opening tonight. There are some things we have to check out."

The young boy's eyes grow as he exclaims, "Your mean 'The Basement'? Man you and nee-chan have all the luck."

Raising an eyebrow he looks at him, "How do you know about the club?"

"Heck, it is all over school. Let me know what it's like will you?"

Rolling his eyes her replies, "Feh, we're not going there to have fun kid. It's important."

Souta shrugs, "Yeah, but you could still tell me what it looks like right?"

Shaking his head he sighs, "Yeah, sure kid."

As 6'oclock rolls around the other girls arrive. Inuyasha takes them upstairs and knocks on the door.

A voice from inside the room responds, "Come in."

The three enter the room. Kagome giggles and says, "You guys look great."

Arumi is dressed in a long black flowing skirt and matching top. Eri is done up in a combat style garb complete with boots.

Arumi smiles, "Kagome you look good too. I love the glitter accent."

Kagome blushes, "It was Yuka idea. I was just going to put it on my eyes. But she thought that a bit all over on my skin was a better idea."

Yuka laughs, "Ah, it's a talent."

Inuyasha sits down on the bed. Yuka looks at him, "You sure you won't let me work on you too?"

"Feh, forget it wench!" He scowls and lowers his ears.

This gets a curious looks from both Arumi and Eri as the other two girls laugh. Kagome explains, "Yuka offered to do up Inuyasha and he didn't like the idea."

Arumi and Eri both look at him, and Arumi shakes her head, "I don't blame you Inuyasha."

Eri chuckles a bit, "But I think a bit of eyeliner might make his outfit."

Kagome goes over and sits down next to him. "Don't worry, your safe. They're just teasing you a bit."

Smirking he looks at her, "Oh yeah, by the way, how are you getting out of the house? Or should I say, past your mother?"

Gasping she stands up, "Nani? Oh, no! He's right."

Yuka shakes her head chuckling lightly, "Don't worry girl. I thought about that when I saw the outfit you picked out." Digging into her bag she pulls out a large black wrap. Unfolding it they see it has tassels on each corner. Folding it diagonally she puts it around Kagome's waist, tying the ends on her hip, one side reaches to her knee. "There now you will pass inspection."

Kagome looks at it then Yuka, "Your expertise in this sort of thing is really making me wonder about you, you do know this right?"

Yuka shrugs, "Yeah, well just be glad or else he couldn't come with us." She points at Inuyasha.

Scowling he growls, "Than she wouldn't be going." He crosses his arms, "I am not going to sit by and let her get hurt."

Yuka looks at him then at Kagome, "Yeah, I definitely have to find me one."

This makes Kagome laugh. Seeing Inuyasha's puzzled expression she blushes, "Ahem, anyways lets go on downstairs. Corwyn should be here soon."

As they head downstairs Inuyasha leans over and whispers, "Find one what?"

Kagome giggles, "Let's just say she is a bit jealous."

The hanyou scratches his ear with a clawed hand, "of what?"

Rolling her eyes she shakes her head, "I will explain it to you later."

Going into the kitchen, Kagome grabs them all something to drink. "So where shall we go to dinner?"

Arumi tilts her head, "Well since Inuyasha is the newest member to our group, we should let him decide."

Kagome groans, "Ugh."

Arumi looks at her puzzled, "What's wrong Kagome."

Kagome laughs, "His favorite food is ramen. He eats it all the time."

Inuyasha looks at her, "What's wrong with that?" Which causes the girls to laugh at his reply.

A knock at the door stops any answer. Kagome goes to the door and finds a man with long black hair that has purple highlights in it, wearing a long, black leather trench coat, chatting with her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi smiles, "How have you been Corwyn?"

Bowing his head slightly he smiles, "I have been very good, thank you. I hope you and your family is well."

"Hai, we are."

Kagome smiles as she walks up to him, "Corwyn, long time no see. I thank you for coming tonight."

Corwyn nods his head slightly to the side again as he smiles. His striking purple eyes glittering, "Kagome it has been awhile. You look well." He is wearing a French Renaissance style white shirt with ruffles, and tailored black slacks. His arms are in front of him resting lightly on a walking cane that is topped off with a silver gargoyle. Removing his black Doc Martins he looks at Mrs. Higurashi. "I hope my appearance doesn't startle you. I decided to come dressed for the opening before I left."

The older Higurashi chuckles, "No, not at all. Although I must say, you pull the look off quite well."

Corwyn smirks slightly, "Yes, well I must admit, it is one of my favorite fashions to date."

Mrs. Higurashi bids her goodbyes and Kagome leads him to the kitchen where the others are gathered. Entering Yuka walks over and gives Corwyn a quick hug, "Thanks for coming."

Inuyasha scowls and looks at Kagome, who walks over towards him. Seeing him look at her she wonders what is wrong.

Corwyn looks at Inuyasha and then at Yuka. Placing his cane in front of him, placing both hands on the gargoyle, they notice on his fingers are 3 strange jointed rings and one other strange ring. But what really catch their eye are the fingernails they can see are black in color and styled in a way that they look like half-inch claws. "I believe introductions are in order."

"Oh, yes. Excuse me. Corwyn, meet Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet my dear friend and adopted big brother, Corwyn. I believe you already know Arumi and Eri Corwyn."

Corwyn tilts his head just slightly in a bow, "Greetings."

Yuka smiles, "I have explained to Corwyn about Hojo and since it is his club I figured he would want to know if there would be trouble."

Kagome sighs, "I am sorry about any trouble this may cause you on your opening night, Corwyn. If it is any problem I will not attend, but I really hope to. We are in need of seeking out someone who will be attending the opening tonight as well."

Corwyn smirks as he waves off her concern. "Don't worry about it. I am well aware of the problem and have seen to the handling of it personally. I did some research on this Hojo person and have come across some shocking details, which may interest you. But we can discuss this over dinner." Tilting his head he continues, "I do recommend though that some, shall we say, protection should be taken though. Just in case."

Eri gasps, "Do you think there will be trouble?"

Corwyn blinks and looks at the girl, "For you, no. But I do believe that Kagome and Inuyasha have other reasons for going other then just to relax."

Inuyasha frowns as his eyes narrow, "Just how the hell do you know about that?"

Corwyn looks over at the hanyou as he raises an eyebrow, "Kagome just said you are looking for someone, and Yuka also said you were having trouble with someone at the shrine. I just put two and two together and assumed that they were related."

Kagome puts a hand on the hanyou's arm, "Hai, you are correct, they are. We are hoping for a peaceful confrontation. Besides, it wouldn't be easy for us to take any sort of precaution with us. Or at least the sort of protection we are use to."

Corwyn nods, "Indeed. If I may, Inuyasha was it, I assume you have something you would wish to take no?"

Kagome's eyes widen, "You would let us take a weapon to your club?"

At the question the man blinks slowly and shrugs, "Who am I to begrudge someone a means to protect themselves or someone in their care."

Inuyasha continues to scowl. 'I don't trust him. He seems to know more then he is letting on.' Looking down at Kagome she nods to him. Inuyasha looks back at him and his ears lower in anger. "Alright, I have a sword I really don't want to leave here. I would rather it be at my side."

Corwyn's eyebrow arches again, "I thought you might. I might just have something to help you with that."

Yuka looks at Corwyn curious about the whole exchange. "How so?"

Looking at the young girl he smiles, "It is a simple thing to hide a sword if one is wearing a leather trench coat. I have found you can hide a great many things in them." Looking back at the hanyou he continues, "I believe some items in the trunk of my car that may be of benefit to both of you."

Eri who has been staring at Corwyn the entire time smiles, "I have to say, I like your clothes."

At this the man's lips barely twitch in a smile and bows slightly, "I thank you for the compliment."

Arumi looks at her watch, "It is getting late. Well, we might want to head out to eat."

Corwyn nods, "Indeed. I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty in getting a limo for you. I wish to make sure you arrive to the club safely." Lifting the cane in one hand he motions to Yuka, "After you milady."

Rolling her eyes she giggles, "Corwyn you really are to funny sometimes." But she heads out and the others soon follow. After Inuyasha makes a quick stop back upstairs to gather up his sword.

Once outside they head down the shrine steps and see a '70 Mustang that is an odd green with black vinyl top in front of a stretch limo. Corwyn quickly explains, "I must leave before the club opens to see to the opening. The limo will take you directly to the club once you are done with dinner."

Yuka grins, "I see you finished '_Marvin_'. It looks great."

Corwyn's eyes glittered with pride, "Yeah, finished it over the winter. Of course now that I am done with this one, of course I needed another project car."

Yuka groaned, "Let me guess, another American muscle car?"

At this he snickered lightly and just shrugged, "Ah, what can I say."?

Pulling out a little controller he pushes a button and the trunk lid pops open on the mustang. Reaching in he pulls out a simple large black leather trench coat and hands it to Inuyasha. "If you look inside the coat you will find a leather strap to attach your sword. That way if you remove your coat, you can do so without showing your sword."

Kagome smiles as watches Inuyasha put on the coat and attach the sword, "That is really a neat idea."

He smirks slightly, "It is an idea that I created. I have found it very useful at times." Looking back into his trunk he pulls out a small curved wooden staff and hands it to Kagome. She sees that it just reaches to her waist. "Here, I do believe this will be invaluable for you in this time." Looking intensely at her he continues, "A miko without her bow and going into a potential battle situation is never a good thing. This is a bow that looks like a simple curved cane."

She lifts it up staring at it, before she turns to look at him, "How do you know I am a miko?"

Yuka chuckles, "Um, I am afraid that is my fault. I told him about your training when he asked what you have been up to."

Corwyn shrugs off the explanation, "Consider it an early graduation gift. Becoming a miko is a honorable profession."

She looks at the bow again, "Ano, how do I use it?"

He explains, "It uses your own energy to create a string when you need it. Merely position it as if you would a normal bow and draw it back. Your miko energy will create the arrow instead of having to use one. Concealment of the truth this day and age is the key to survival."

Yuka sighs, "All this cloak and dagger stuff is really interesting. All I brought was my normal dagger. What I wouldn't give for a special weapon."

Arumi chuckles, "I wouldn't know what to do with any of them even if I had them."

Inuyasha watches as Kagome focuses her miko powers on the bow and draws the string back that has appeared. Seeing an arrow suddenly appear made just from her energy is slightly startling. The other girls gasp as they too watch. Smiling Kagome slowly draws her energy back and the arrow vanishes. Looking at Corwyn she grins, "Thank you very much. I will cherish this. I must admit I am quite honored to be given such a gift."

Inuyasha's eyes narrow, "Why are you doing this?"

Kagome gasps and turns to look at him, "Inuyasha!"

Corwyn merely waves her off, "No, Kagome. It is quite all right. I understand his concern and agree with the reasoning behind his question." Looking at him he continues, "I have known Kagome for some time. I merely wish to make sure she is properly prepared. I believe this item would do well in her service. It was commissioned some time ago for the express purpose in which she will use it. I realized that it would become invaluable to her in this time, where one can not wander the streets caring a bow and arrow without attention."

Kagome bowed, "Thank you Corwyn."

"I hope it serves you well." Closing his trunk he walks over to the driver-side door and hits another button on his little controller, which causes it to pop open. "Well, where to for dinner?"

Arumi speaks up, "How about the steakhouse by the club?"

The other girls nod in agreement and they head into the limo to follow Corwyn in his vehicle making small talk. Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha even though he was quite through most of the trip. Kagome noticed this and asked if he was all right. Nodding he asked to see the cane. Looking it over he doesn't see anything funny with it and hands it back. Kagome smiles as she speaks low enough for only him to hear, "I know you don't like me getting gifts from other guys, but I think this is actually something that can benefit us both."

"Hump"

She just sighs and snuggles up to him, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. I am only interested in you."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he just replies, "Feh, I still don't trust him."

The miko giggles, "My protector, always on guard to watch over me."

Kissing her temple he smirks, "Always."

Yuka glances back at them and sighs, "Yeah, I so gotta find me one."

Arumi and Eri both start laughing.

**)O(**

Once at the table they order drinks and decide what to eat. Kagome explains a bit of the items to Inuyasha. After everyone but Corwyn orders their food and the drinks are served, Corwyn soon tells them what he has found when he investigated Hojo. 

"The boy has connections. Nothing major but he is trying to work his way up. He is part of a gang called the Dark Claw. They are mixed in with nasty things and cause some trouble. I have had my eye on a lot of the smaller gangs lately as they are the ones causing the most problems. The Dark Claw is ruled by a scorpion youkai, but most of their members don't know that."

Inuyasha scowls, "How the hell did you find that out? And why are you keeping tabs?" Narrowing his eyes he growls slightly, "And how do you know about youkai?"

Corwyn smirks at him, his eyes looking deadly. He rose an eyebrow as he speaks, "you're kidding right?" Seeing the hanyou get more agitated he just shrugs it off, "Listen someone has to. You may not realize this but there is much going on in the underworld and evil can easily hide in it. And there are those who are part of the underworld who try to keep it from spreading. The general public doesn't realize just what is still alive in the modern world. Magic never vanished and those that once where thought of as mythical creatures still flourish in today's world. You above all should realize that."

Kagome gasps, "But how can I not sense the youkai? I should be able to do so."

Corwyn shrugs, "Like I said earlier, concealment of the truth is the key to survival in this day and age. Youkai have taken human form with the help of special amulets that hide both their features and their youki. Most are law-abiding creatures that enjoy life and live it to the fullest. They have special places where they can be themselves in the underground but have adapted to modern society for the most part." Lifting up his glass he takes a drink as he watches closely the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes are still narrowed as he looks at Kagome. Kagome sighs and then shakes her head. In a voice she hopes can only be heard by his ears alone she whispers, "Inuyasha, we need to learn what we can. I am completely out of my element here. You know as well as I that I thought there were no youkai in the modern era, but obviously I have been proven wrong in the past few days."

Corwyn puts down his glass and puts his elbows on the arms of his chair. Putting his fingers tips together he brings his forefingers to rest gently by his lips and closes his eyes as he lowers his head. Looking to the others that he is not paying any attention to anything going on.

Inuyasha crosses his arms and his ears lower down further in his anger. Kagome just sighs and looks back at Corwyn. _'He knows more then he is telling us. He acts like he is waiting but for what I don't know._' Taking a breath she blows it out, closes her eyes, and rubs her temples, '_all I wanted was to keep my family safe._'

Finally she opens her eyes and looks at Corwyn, "This is getting more complicated then I previously assumed. All we wanted to do was keep my family safe." In a mere whisper she adds, "I never expected things to be this dangerous in this time."

Corwyn eyes open to mere slits as he barely lifts his head up enough to just see his eyes glittering under his brow. His mouth forms a ghost of a smirk as he looks directly at her. "Never assume the easiest road, for it may lead you to the most peril."

The hanyou's scowl deepens, "What the hell does that mean?"

Ignoring him Corwyn continues to stare at Kagome making her feel like he is still waiting for something but now it seems like he is waiting for it from her.

Suddenly a thought flashes in her mind, 'he knows. But how?' Narrowing her eyes at him she speaks in a neutral voice, "You know don't you."

At that his eyes twinkle in what could almost be delight, the smirk never leaving his lips. "Really Kagome, whatever gives you that idea?"

Kagome eyes show puzzlement for just a moment, 'is he...is he testing me?' Tilting her head slightly she sits back, "You do don't you. You've been leaving me clues to catch it but up till this point I didn't understand."

Inuyasha has thoroughly become annoyed with this and can't contain his anger any longer. His instincts are screaming at him that he knows more then is letting on therefore it makes him the enemy and he flexes his claws. "What the hell is going on?"

Kagome feeling her hanyou become truly tense lays a hand on his arm. Looking from Corwyn to him she shakes her head, "Inuyasha, wait."

Growling he blinks at her, "Then explain to me what is going on."

Never moving from his position Corwyn tips his head just a fraction, "Why yes, please explain."

The other girls have no idea as to what exactly is going on and keep quite. Yuka narrows her eyes at Corwyn wondering what he is trying to do.

Kagome turns back to the man and sighs, "You know. You hinted, but you never came out fully and said. Or it was easily explained otherwise. How else would you know what you did? You knew that Inuyasha wanted to take his sword, and even had a coat ready for just such an item, just like you knew that I wouldn't be able to take my bow, but you fixed that."

"I realize that you may already known about Hojo, just not his connection to me until Yuka said something. That may just be something that has nothing or everything to do with this. I don't know that yet. But you did know there was another reason for us for wanting to go to the club other then just to enjoy the opening. You said as much yourself but I don't believe you thought we wanted to protect ourselves due to Hojo. We didn't know Hojo was such a threat until you said so, otherwise why would we need such items if we were just going to confront one jealous male."

Corwyn eyes open just a fraction of a bit wider as the delight grows.

Kagome watches him as she continues, "When you handed me the bow you said, 'I do believe this will be invaluable for you in this time.' This time? Why wouldn't you say '_at this time_' instead you said '_in_'? I didn't think anything of it at the time. But then when you said it would be invaluable to me '_in_' this time. Again I didn't think anything of it as an individual item, but that is because I didn't look to see them as a whole."

"Then when you were explaining about the underworld and youkai still surviving in this era you looked directly at Inuyasha and said '_You above all should realize that._' There again I didn't realize it. I thought you meant because I was a miko I should have known they were still around, but then you said about them hiding not only their features but their youki as well, I realized that you weren't talking to me. You were talking to Inuyasha. Or more specifically, about Inuyasha."

His mouth twitches in a larger smirk but he never moves his body as he can see she is not finished.

"I have known you for some time Corwyn, and that may want to influence how I want to feel about you, but there is just to much at risk right now, and I can't do that. SO, I ask you. Exactly what do you know, and what are your intentions with said knowledge. I can't ignore the facts right now, there is too much at risk and to many lives at stake to do so. Even for one who is viewed as a friend."

When she is done he leans his head on one hand, grabs his glass and lifts it slightly to her. "Well done, well done indeed. Of course if I really wanted to, I could explain it all away to make it look like innocent things. But you are right, we have little time and there is too much at stake." Taking a sip he puts his glass down.

The tense moment is brought to a pause while the waitress hands everyone their food. Inuyasha, and Kagome ignore their food while the other three eat. Corwyn smiles at the other two who are intently staring at him. "I must first say Kagome that you must remember what just happened here. Not everything is always what it seems to be. Since you were not prepared to encounter such a thing you need to realize that you must always be alert to what is going on around you. Never become lax just because you think you are safe. It may just save your life or the life of someone you care about because of it."

Kagome blinks and then narrows her eyes, "You know about the quest don't you."

Wiping the grin from his face his eyes narrow and become hard, "Never repeat it to anyone. What you guard is an item that could destroy the world as we know it if used in such a way. It is a very dangerous item and there are many in this day and age that would not hesitate to use any means necessary to get it."

Kagome looks lost at this. A tremor goes down her back at his look, "But I don't understand. How do you know?"

A hint of humor shines in his eye as he says, "Come now, you never asked just how old some of your demon friends where?"

Her eyes widen at that, "Do you know the outcome of the quest?"

He closes his eyes and sighs, "As much as I wish I could say, I can't."

Inuyasha growls low, "Can't or won't?"

Corwyn opens his eyes at him and raises his eyebrow, "Can't and won't."

Kagome shakes her head before she lets out an aggravated sigh, "Why do I feel like I am not going to like the reasons?"

At this Corwyn places his folded hands on the table. "Listen, while it is true I do know what happened in our past, for you it is still your future. I am not about to change it. Nor do I want you to go into the battle thinking that you will win. I know you are fighting for your life back there, and I respect that. But I am not about to jeopardize that by making you overconfident. That could lead to your downfall. No, rather it is better if you just know there is more then just the end of an evil tyrant and that which is broken be made whole."

Yuka sighs, "Sounds like a paradox to me."

Corwyn tips his head towards her and smiles, "Exactly."

**)O(**

_**Note from £ady ßan§hee 999:**_

Gomen about the long delay in this story, I didn't mean for it to be this long. Between a death in the family, my computer crashing, and many other things, these past months have... well for lack of better terms, 'sucked the big one'.

Anyways, I am going through the chapters one by one and redoing them. Some sections don't flow as well as I wish they would. I have just finished redoing the first chapter. Basically I am using the original chapter, but just fleshing everything out more to give the story more depth.

Also, I have teamed up with my husband to make sure I worked his creation just right. Corwyn is an interesting character, and I wanted to make sure he is being portrayed just right. (Personally he reminds me of a cross between Sesshomaru and James O'Barr's 'The Crow'. Dark, sinister, twisted sense of humor, never sure just whose side he is on, and always has something going behind the surface.)

My husband was really pushing for the whole "not only does Kag. and Inu have to deal with modern day youkai, but also a whole new underworld and toss in some goth club scene too ... lets see how dog boy does with that.... Muwahahahahah!" Yeah, my husband can be evil and twisted too. (I keep telling him, keep it up buddy, and I will make you write your own fanfic just so that you will leave mine alone!)

Oh, and on a non-fanfic note, I have also become hooked to an on-line game called Final Fantasy XI. Wonderful game! (tee-hee) I have a little cat girl who I have named 'Nekoyasha'. I am only a 14th level red mage so far, but my hubbie is like a 20th level red mage. His character 'Phantomas' gets more playtime, that's why. sigh

Well, anyways, thanks for reading Blood Promises, and be sure to review to let us know what you think.

TTFN!

**)O(**


End file.
